Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse
by The Last Vampires Sita Lute
Summary: (Crossover - UtenaNewsies) Skittery came to Ohtori Prep School in an attempt to find the Prince that had saved him as a child. What he finds instead is mystery, danger, friendship, and most of all, love. (slash, femslash, incest, violence)
1. Prologue

****

Disclaimer: The story idea of Shoujo Kakumei: Utena upon which this story is based belongs to Chiho Satou and Be-Papas. The newsies belong to Disney. Other characters belong to their rightful owners. The song Round Dance Revolution (Rinbu Revolution) is the opening theme for the Utena TV series and is sung by the great Masami Okui.

****

Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse 

By Sita and Lute 

**__**

Prologue

"I... 

want to be... 

a prince..." 

~*~*~*~ 

Once upon a time, there lived a happy family: A peasant-man, his fair wife, and their young son. On the way to visit friends one rainy night, the family's carriage swerved off the road; the peasant and his wife died. Their son survived. Lost and alone, the young boy wandered aimlessly down the road. Not paying attention, he tripped, slid through a hole in the barrier, and fell towards the black waters below. 

Miraculously, bathed in white light and the scent of roses, the boy was saved by a faceless prince. 

"Who are you?" The boy asked into shadowed eyes. 

"One of noble heart," the prince replied, pressing something into the boy's small hand. Opening his fist, he saw a silver ring with a red rose signet. The prince's voice held a smile when he next spoke: "Anyone with a noble heart may be a prince," he said, gently kissing tears from the boy's face. 

The boy stared, then nodded. 

"Never lose your noble heart... and we may meet again..." 

After that day, the boy strove to become a prince like his mystical, shadowed savior. He proudly wore the rose signet ring, and waited anxiously for the promised day when he and his prince would again meet... 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"I refuse to be... 

saved... 

I will be... 

the savior!" 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Musical Interlude: 

****

Round Dance Revolution 

Heroically, with bravery 

My life will go on 

Just a long, long time 

And if you and I should separate 

And I don't care why 

Let go of me 

__

TAKE MY REVOLUTION 

In that sunny garden 

We were holding hands and 

Comforting each other 

We told ourselves that 

No matter what we did 

We would never fall in love again 

EVERYTIME 

Look at this photograph of us 

Grinning cheek to cheek 

I'll stuff inside a little bit 

Of my feelings; I'm feeling lonely 

REVOLUTION! 

Even through the dreams, 

Even through the tears 

Even through all the pain 

Reality keeps coming at me 

Ceaselessly! 

What I want to know 

Is what I mean to you 

And to the rest of the world 

It's what I was until today 

With bravery, I'll throw away 

All the clothes that I wear 

So that I'm like the roses that are 

Whirling free! 

And if you and I should separate 

And I don't care why 

I swear to you 

I will change this world of ours 

END PROLOGUE

***AUTHORS' NOTES***

****

Sita: I feel a bit weird adding my own A/N, considering the fact that I didn't actually write any of the prologue... -_-;;; But, eh. ^_^ I haven't even started the actual writing portion of this fic yet, and I'm already having a blast (hey, any excuse for me to spend money on anime is good. *grins*). This fic is gonna rock really hard. It already does. And so does Lute. She's a faboo writer, and I'm honored to be working with her. *beams* Okay, enough from me.  


****

Lute: Aww, Sita, you're too kind! I'm really excited and honored to be working with you too. ^_^ XD God knows I love _Hands Down_. ^_^ Anyway, yeah, I'm actually the one who wrote the prologue, but no worries, Sita will be adding into this story too… she's supposed to start the first chapter. ^_^ Anyway, yeah, this is a very weird story we're basing it on her, but it's gonna be so fun, man. You guys will ALL love it. XD Woo! Anyhoo, I'm off. Don't forget to leave us a review! We love 'em!


	2. Ch 1 The Rose Bride

****

Disclaimer: The story of Shouko Kakumei Utena belongs to Chiho Satou and Be-Papas. _Newsies _and its characters belong to Disney. All original characters belong to their respective owners. Lute and Sita do not own or claim to own any of the aforementioned people and/or items (well, that was semi-incoherent, yet professional in an odd sort of way. ^_^)  


Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
By Sita and Lute  
  
**_Chapter One_**  


The tall, dark-haired boy sat, motionless, in his desk near the wall. Carefully, he tipped the brim of his hat backwards and stared out of the enormous window, scrutinizing the cold, sharp, angular buildings that made up the school. He sighed as the chalkboards outside of the room began to whiz through the air towards their mysterious destination. The boy wasn't exactly sure why the chalkboards moved or where they went, but they were interesting to look at; he hadn't known that chalkboards _could _fly.

"Isaac Tatum!"

He blinked in surprise and turned to face a beaming boy dressed in the same odd, teal uniform that all boys at Ohtori wore, save himself - the uniform of the elite Ohtori Prep School.   
The boy's cheerful smile faded a bit.

"You _are _Isaac Tatum, right? The new student?" The boy at the window smiled a bit and shifted away from the flying chalkboards.

"Yeah, that's me. People usually just call me Skittery." The cheery boy's smile immediately returned as he tossed his backpack to the floor.

"So, how do you like the school so far?"

"Well, if there are more cute guys like you around here, I think I'll love it," Skittery said in a teasing tone. The boy squeaked and laughed good-naturedly as Skittery rose to his feet and grabbed his backpack. "Do you think that we'll get to be friends?" The lively youth rushed forward and playfully wrapped his arms around Skittery's waist.

"Sure!" He grinned radiantly, and Skittery couldn't help but smile back. "I'll show you around school, okay?" Skittery nodded as the shorter teen bounced towards the door.

"What's your name, by the way?" The boy paused with his hand on the doorknob, turned around, and showed off his brightest smile yet.

"Oh, I'm Richie Jones! But everyone calls me Pie Eater!"

With that, the two new friends walked briskly out of the classroom and towards the courtyard of Ohtori Prep.  
  
*~*~*  


Without a doubt, Ohtori Prep School contained the strangest mix of buildings ever found within a school. The campus was enormous, stretching for what seemed like miles in every direction. Edifices of all shapes and sizes shot out of the soft, lush grass: impossibly tall, thin skyscrapers with zig-zagging red stairs; short, squat, round buildings with over a hundred ruby-red doors; triangle-shaped structures resembling the Great Pyramids of Giza with only one colossal room and no visible doors at all. Students strolled lazily along the various pathways in between classes, chatting cheerfully with friends or squeezing in a bit of last minute studying.  
However, when the speakers strategically placed around the school crackled to life, every student glanced quickly up at them with a knowing smile.

"Hello, everyone!" a cheerful voice cried.

"Hi, hi, hi!" another chimed in.

"Welcome to the show, brought to you by the uber-special Ohtori Broadcast Club team! I'm Mayfly-ko.."

"And I'm Twist-ko! And welcome to..."

"The Ohtori Noon Broadcast!" they crowed in unison.

In another part of the school, two shadowy girls sat at a table. One shadow had chin-length hair and sat leaning back in her chair. The other quickly scrubbed at her glasses and placed them back on her face before flashing the other a thumbs-up. Both shadow girls wore earphones and clutched microphones. 

"It's a beautiful day today, so if you're not outside for lunch, you should be!" Mayfly-ko scolded playfully.

"But a picnic would only be inviting a capricious rain!" Twist-ko said sadly.

"What? That's just superstition!"

"Tell that to the rain in my heart!"

The shadows gave the image of Twist-ko opening an umbrella, and Mayfly-ko pouring water over her head with a watering can. "Did you get turned down for the dance _again_?!" Mayfly-ko asked with annoyance.

Twist-ko pouted. "What about me don't you like?!"

As the girls continued their cheerful show, Pie Eater led Skittery around Ohtori Prep, explaining things and delighting in the company of such a pretty boy.

Skittery followed, only half focused on Pie Eater's eager talk. He paused once to look over a railing, but was soon dragged along by Pie Eater once again.

But Pie was a cheery enough fellow, and Skittery decided he liked him. _Cute kid_, he thought as Pie skipped down the stairs, singing loftily, _very cute_.

He paused.

"Pie Eater…"

Pie looked up. "Mm?"

"The college building…" Both boys looked up, startled, when a chorus of squeals lifted to their ears. They exchanged a glance, then ran to the railing to look. Pie cheered with delight.

"It's the fencing club!"

"Fencing?" Skittery asked, watching the scene with curiosity.

Below them, surrounded by a sea of girls dressed in the white blouse and teal mini-skirt that was their uniform, were two masked fencers. One, with a slight bulge in the chest area, wore pale orange. The other, small and slim, wore sky-blue. They lifted their swords and lunged, clashing together in what was almost a sacred dance. Thrust, lunge, step back… the slim fencer in blue stumbled once, giving the fencer in orange a chance to lunge in and make her kill, her practice sword pressed against his chest. The audience burst into applause, and the fencers stepped back.

The blue-suited fencer removed his mask, revealing a pair of bright blue eyes under dark brown curls. He smiled widely. "I'll beat you one of these days, Gip," he promised.

The other fencer removed her mask as well, letting her thick, brown hair fall it's full length to her waist. She smiled as well. "Davey, stick with the piano. You're much better at that."

They left the arena, smiling and laughing as the audience continued to cheer brightly.

Pie Eater pointed at the girl. "That's Pita Miller, or Gip. She's captain of the fencing club, and a member of student council. She's very popular because of her good looks and her fencing skills, but she's a little cold to people." Pie shrugged. "No one really knows why."

Skittery chewed absently on his lip and studied the girl. He noticed a golden locket around her neck and turned to ask Pie Eater what he knew about that, but his hyper friend had decided to continue.

"The boy is David Jacobs, or just Davey. He's kinda young, two years behind us, but he's already taking classes at the university level! He's a piano prodigy, and look at him! Isn't he _adorable_?! But his twin sister, Sarah, has a _major_ brother-complex, and they say she's the reason he can't get a girlfriend."

Skittery blinked at Pie, then started to laugh. "I'm glad I got the school gossip for my guide," he teased. "Otherwise, I wouldn't know what was going on at all!"

Pie looked insulted for a moment, then cheered up, grabbing Skittery's arm. "Wait until you hear all the _other_ things I have to tell you!" He cried, dragging Skittery down the stairs. 

For the rest of the afternoon, Skittery heard stories.

Strange stories. Yes, indeed.

But stories that helped him, nonetheless.

*~*~*

There was a rainstorm that night and no classes for Skittery the following morning, so he walked around the campus on his own for a while. He stumbled upon a makeshift rose garden, blooming and winding around a broken down wall. He twisted the rose signet ring on his third, left finger absently.

"They're so lovely," he commented quietly. "And smell so nice."

He knelt to inspect the only white rosebud in the group, and reached out to touch it with his left hand. Once his fingers brushed against the soft, damp surface of the petals, the flower started to move. 

Skittery's eyes widened as he watched in silence. Such a rare opportunity was one to be cherished.

Then, the blossom began to _glow_. 

Skittery gasped and stood up when the something brushed against his face. Then, looking down, he realized it was a rose petal, and nothing to worry about.

_A rose petal?_

He looked up and his jaw dropped.

"It's… it's raining _rose petals_!" He gasped quietly, staring up at the sky in shock. Slowly, a smile melted onto his face. So pretty. So lovely.

The sound of clanking and turning metal met his ears, and he turned quickly to see a flight of stairs opening before him, one that hadn't been there before. He should have been surprised, but the way this school moved and coiled around itself, there was no reason to be. 

The stairs went very high, were very steep, and had no railing, but Skittery went up anyway. Not because of curiosity and not because of meaningless desire, but rather because he felt he was _supposed_ to. He _had_ to go up those stairs.

_My prince_, he thought. _Will there be some clue to him up there?_

No clues, no, but there was something; a colossal sea of flaming red roses. Skittery gawked at them, amazed at their beauty, but more amazed that there was such a large collection of them so high in the sky. Above him was something large and white, but he paid it no notice at first… it seemed like merely another cloud.

He meandered through the blossoms and went to the very corner edge, where he stood and admired the view, his hands on his hips.

"Aren't you scared?"

Skittery turned, and raised his eyebrows. Behind him stood a boy with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He was smiling serenely, and holding a milky rose in his right hand.

"What?" Skittery asked, blinking at the tranquil beauty of this new character in the play of his life. 

"I would think you would be scared, standing so close to the edge," the boy repeated, moving to Skittery's side. 

"Not really," Skittery replied. "The view is magnificent, and worth the risk."

The new boy continued to smile, but said nothing.

"These roses are beautiful," Skittery commented finally, to fill the silence.

The boy's smile grew. "This is my rose garden."

Skittery turned and gaped. "_Yours_?"

The boy looked back at him. "I'm the Headmaster's younger brother, so I get special treatment," He paused and lifted the white rose to his chest, staring at it with a sweet intensity. "I take care of the roses and watch them grow, but… but, really… it's the roses that watch over me."

He lifted his blue eyes to look at Skittery as a wind picked up and threatened to send them both tumbling over the edge. Skittery looked back. The only sound between them was the wind rustling through the flower petals. 

"What are you here for?" The blue-eyed boy asked. "You must have come here for a reason."

Skittery stared at him for a moment more, then lifted his right hand and gazed at the signet ring on his finger.

The wind stopped.

Blue eyes widened immensely.

A single rose petal fluttered past Skittery's cheek and gently came to rest on the ground. 

Without so much as a warning, the mysterious boy lunged forward and grabbed Skittery's wrist, frantically groping for the rose-printed ring. Skittery jumped backwards and cried out in surprise.

__

The ring is all I have left of my prince!

"Stop it! That's mine! It's the mark of the rose!" Skittery cried, repeating instinctively the name that the faceless prince had stated so long ago.

The blue-eyed boy stopped struggling and stared at Skittery, shocked.

"How... how do you know that name?"

"What's going on over here?"

Skittery, having somehow wrapped his arms around the slightly shorter boy during the course of their skirmish, froze, as did the mysterious teen. They both turned to face the newcomer, still in their rather suggestive position.

His blond hair fell to his ears, and he wore a large sword on his belt. The sun reflected off of his glasses as he glared menacingly at Skittery with his hand on the sword.

"What are you doing to the rose bride?" the blond boy demanded. 

Skittery's dark eyes widened, and he blinked in surprise.

"The... the rose bride?" he echoed. He let out a small cry of shock as the blue-eyed boy tore out of his arms and ran to stand a few feet away, still protectively clutching the white rose.

"You aren't allowed in here," the blond said quietly and firmly. 

Skittery turned to face his possible adversary, light glinting off the signet ring  
on his finger.

The blond's eyes narrowed as he noticed the ring, and he smirked devilishly. "Well," he murmured. "You are a duelist as well?" Skittery frowned.

"A duelist?" The boy finally took his hand off of the sword and calmly straightened his glasses.

"I don't believe I recognize you," he said. "However, I guess you are authorized to be here after all."

"Authorized? I... I don't understand." The blond smirked again and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you don't," he replied sarcastically, turning to leave. Skittery gasped in shock as he studied the boy's hand for the first time.

A signet ring identical to his was on his finger.  
"The mark of the rose," he murmured, stunned. "Wait!" he yelled. The blond stopped and turned, a single eyebrow raised. Skittery lifted his arm, tore the ring off of his finger, and held it up. His face was hard, his mouth set in a grim line. "Do you know what this ring is? What it means?"

The bespectacled boy smirked and lifted his own hand, which was wrapped around the dark blue handle of his rather intimidating sword.

"This ring is the mark of the rose, which sets the duelists apart from the rest of Ohtori. The duelists participate in various battles in order to win custody of the rose bride."

Skittery blinked.

__

"What are you doing to the rose bride?"

He looked slowly at the dark-haired boy who had ran to the newcomer's side.

"These... these _duelists_. They compete to win _you_?" he asked, aghast. 

The blond snorted and nonchalantly stroked the "rose bride's" hair as he spoke.

"I don't understand how you can hold the mark of the rose and not even know basic information such as that." The dark-haired boy's eyes remained blank and expressionless even as the hands caressed his face. With one swift movement, the sword-wielding teen jerked the boy to him, wrapping his arm protectively around his captive's waist. "I was a fool to consider you as a possible dueling peer," the blond muttered as he nuzzled the other boy's neck.

Skittery glared. Before he realized what he was doing, he had lifted the ring and slipped it back onto his finger.

The blond smirked as the gates around the rose garden in the sky slammed shut, trapping the three of them inside.

"Snitch. Prepare the duel," he said. The boy of the roses -- Snitch -- trotted a few feet away from the smirking teen. He fell to his knees among the fragrant flowers and gently plucked one from the soil. He rose again, still expressionless, and tucked the red rose into the lapel of Skittery's adversary. He walked quickly to Skittery and attached the white blossom to the front of his uniform.

"Whoever loses their rose loses the battle," Snitch said gently. "Where is your sword?"

Skittery blinked. "Sword? What sword?"

For the first time since their strange meeting, Snitch showed actual emotion. He cocked his head to the side and smiled a real, true smile, not the blank, empty smile that had been plastered on his face until then.

"You actually don't know anything about the ring, do you?" He immediately grew serious. "Perhaps you should remove it if you don't know how it works."

"A duelist isn't permitted to fight without his sword," the other boy called.

Skittery's eyes narrowed from under the brim of his hat. "I have a sword," he said quietly, walking forward.

Snitch blinked in surprise.

"No, you don't..."

With a determined glare on his face, Skittery stomped hard into the sea of roses. At once, an old, withered broom flew up, handle first, into Skittery's waiting hand, sending a shower of red petals into the air as it went.

"This will serve as my sword. Any objections?"

The blond's smile grew crueler still as bells began to chime.

"None whatsoever," he hissed, starting forward.

Snitch jumped in front of him, eyes wide with fear. "Dutchy, sir," he began, "perhaps it would be-"

Skittery cried out in shock and disbelief as the boy called Dutchy backhanded Snitch, sending him sprawling into the roses.

"The bells have already tolled, Snitch. That signals the beginning of the duel," he said calmly. "Do _not _forget your place again."

Skittery was mildly surprised at the rush of anger and indignation that rushed through him. He tightly clutched the broom handle as blood roared in his ears.

"Don't hit your boyfriend!" he snarled pointing the broom menacingly. 

Dutchy laughed outright. It was a sharp, cold laugh.

"This is _not _my _boyfriend_," he spat. "This is the rose bride and nothing more. I am the current dueling champion, so I have possession of him right now." He snickered as he unsheathed his sword. Suddenly, all traces of amusement vanished from Dutchy's face as he blazed forward, sword outstretched and gleaming in the bright sun. "I _own _him!"

"_People cannot be owned!_" Skittery howled, rushing forward to meet his opponent with his feeble broom.

He raised the broomstick and brought it down as if to crack Dutchy's head open with it. The blonde swiftly lifted his sword and blocked the oncoming attack. His sword lodged itself in the wood, and, to free it, Dutchy shoved Skittery backwards

"And what do you know?" Dutchy spat. "You're a child! You know nothing of the duels, of World's End, of the Rose Bride!"

Snitch sat on his knees, nursing his face, quietly accepting his guilt. But he kept one curious ear cocked towards the battle behind him.

Skittery cried out as Dutchy lunged, and he dodged at the last moment. "Duels! World's End! Rose Bride! This whole thing is _stupid_!" Skittery shouted, gripping his broomstick with both hands as he attempted to knock Dutchy's rose from his chest. "Do you really think he's _happy_ to be traded around like a toy?! His happiness means nothing to you, but to him, it's _everything_! It's all he has!"

Snitch's eyes widened. Slowly, he raised his head.

"You know _nothing_!" Dutchy screamed, raising his sword high before bringing it down with enough force to slice Skittery's broomstick in two and knock one half from his hand. Skittery cried out in shock.

"You stupid boy!" Dutchy panted. "Do _not_ talk to me of things beyond your knowledge! _This_ is all Snitch has! This is all he knows! He has _never_ cried against it!"

"Maybe if you didn't_ hit_ him every time he spoke up, he _would_!" Skittery shouted back.

Snitch looked over his shoulder at Skittery, something like disbelief and amazement shining in his eyes.

Dutchy growled wildly, lunging forward again. This time, knocked the other half of the broomstick from Skittery's hand. A wide, insane grin covered his face as he lifted his sword.

"How tempted I am to stain that pretty white rose with _red_!" he cried, bringing the sharp edge of the blade whooshing downwards.

Skittery shut his eyes and grit his teeth, waiting for that final blow, but all he felt was a gentle push, and then he was flying through the air, a hand resting softly in his hair. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Snitch resting on his chest, those deep blue eyes boring straight into his own.

"One is not permitted to duel without a sword," Snitch said lightly, then crawled up Skittery's body. When Skittery realized what Snitch was thinking, he blushed and tried to push the strange boy away, but Snitch broke through, placing his soft mouth on Skittery's. Nothing more, just that gentle, sweet, but _oh-so-magical_ kiss.

Skittery shut his eyes and accepted it. There was a feeling like a key fitting into a lock. His hands rested on the cotton shirt of Snitch's uniform, and he felt the flashing change to silk, heard the jingle of metal on metal, smelled the potent scent of roses on Snitch's satiny skin.

They fell softly into the bed of roses, resting for a brief moment, dimly hearing Dutchy's incensed shouting on the other side of the garden.

A jolt shuddered through Snitch, forcing Skittery's eyes open. The blue-eyed boy leaned backwards, his spine curving into a 'C'-shape as the bangles that had magically appeared when their lips joined flew wildly, almost dangerously, in the sudden gust of wind. Skittery watched, awed, as Snitch moaned softly, bringing a bright light jutting out of his chest. Within second, the ornate, golden handle of a sword burst from the area of Snitch's heart.

Skittery stared for a moment more, then crawled forward, dreamily bending over Snitch's face. He shut his eyes, grasped the sword handle, and pulled it free. Above them, the white thing Skittery had at first taken for a cloud brightened and shone in a million kaleidoscopic lights, taking the form of a brilliant castle that all three boys both noticed and did not notice.

Dutchy stumbled towards the other boys, watching in amazement. Both were glowing in an ethereal light, clad in silks and bangles, and both looking the fantastic majesty of a pair of fairy-tale princes. 

The bright light ebbed, and Dutchy thought, _The Power of Dios!_

Then Skittery lunged at him, red rose petals flew, and the bells tolled.

*~*~*

"The bells signal the end of the duel," Snitch recited calmly, now standing. In his red jacket and white trousers, he was divine. "You, newcomer, are the victor."

Skittery, wearing black and white instead of the pink he had come in with, glanced at Dutchy. The blonde was staring away from him, at an empty sky, the naked stem of a rose still hanging from his lapel. Skittery moved his eyes to the sparkling rainbow castle in the sky, then down to the strange and mystic sword in his hand, the one that had magically appeared in Snitch's chest.

Finally, his brown eyes moved to Snitch. He gazed at the blue-eyed boy, who gazed solemnly back. No words were spoken between them for several moments, until Skittery broke the intense gaze and looked at the ground.

"My name is Skittery," he said, almost shyly.

"Snitch stared at him for a moment more, then smiled as well, but this smile held all the emotion of a flower; it was gentle and beautiful in its emptiness.

Snitch moved forward and took Skittery's hand in his. "Well," he said softly. "My name is Snitch." He looked up into Skittery's eyes, and his smile gained more sincerity. "I have been waiting for you, my Skittery. I am the Rose Bride, and from today on, I am your flower."

****

END

Shout-outs!

Shakes1: 

****

Lute: LOL, wow! We have fans!

****

Sita: We're POPULAR! *valley girl giggle* LIKE, TOTALLY! ... I am so, so sorry.

****

Lute: Please never do that again. Anyway! What are ya, psycho?! This is me we're talking about. Of course there's gonna be Skitts/Snitch. It was that way from the beginning. w00t w00t!

****

Sita: As if Lute could ever not shove Skitts-Snitch snoggage into a fic. *cackles* Not that I blame her. *much drool-age* But, tanytway, many tankies for the review, Shakes-baby! *huggles*

****

Gothic Author:

****

Sita: Anime songs PERIOD rule! *rocks out to "_Bird_" from Gravitation*

****

Lute: LOL. I'm partial to _Metcha Hajikete GAATSU Tobashite_ from the Fushigi Yuugi OAV meself, but... thanks for the review, G.A.! MUCH LUVV~

****

Sita: YESH! LOVE! *throws confetti*

****

Froggie-babay:

****

Lute: I SO KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. I LOVE THAT SONG. ALL FOUR OF THEM

****

Sita: *worships Rayearth* *sings* Hikari to kage wo dakishimeta mamaaaaa! Ahem. Yes. ^^;;

****

Lute: LOL, I think he means the dub versions... 'I hold the light and the darkness of my heart...'? Those ones

****

Sita: Oooooh... aren't they the same song? Same tune, I mean.

****

Lute: Same tune, yes, different languages though. Did you know the lady that sings that song is the same lady that voices Mipsy on As Told By Ginger? No lie!

****

Sita: NO WAY! O.o Wowzers... wait, wasn't there a fic or something that we were talking about?

****

Lute: Fic? What fic?

****

Sita: Eh, guess I imagined it. ^_^ LOVE FOR THE FROGGIE!

****

Lute: TOTAL COMPLETE LOVE FOR MY BAND-GEEK-FRESHMAN-BOY-IN-VELVEEEEETA

****

Sita: .... yeah.... what she said...

****

Lute: *evil laughter a la the count in sesame street*

****

Artemis-chan:

****

Lute: Off-topic, but I finally read the Redwing Story. YOU STOLE MY SNITCHY. Now my rant is done. On with the SO.

****

Sita: Yay, OT-ness! But, yesh, ficcage. Utena is crazy confusing. It makes my brain feel all achy. @_@

****

Lute: Am I the only person here who understands it? *shrugs* Ah well. It's fun anyway. hehehehe

****

Sita: Oh, it's fun-ness can't be denied! *grins* YAY, ROSES AND LESBIANS! *dances cheerily*

****

Lute: LMAO. YAY SYMBOLISM!!... I mean...

****

Sita: *is attempting to re-watch it* Wait... so... GAH! *passes out*

****

Lute: You're not allowed to pass out, we're doing shout-outs! *reawakens with half-naked!blink*

****

Sita: *leaps up* *snatches Half-Naked!Blink* *drools* ... sorry, what were we talking about?

****

To The Rest of the Reviewers, a conversation clip:

****

Sita: . I'm being kicked off

****

Lute: Damn! I really wanted to post this!

****

Lute: Can we just skip the rest of the SOs and post it?

****

Sita: Yeah, we'll do SOs nect time

****

Sita: next*

****

Sita: Or just those

****

Sita: Sorry 'bout this .

****

Lute: Okay then. ^_^ I'll leave those up and apologize to everyone else, then post it

****

Lute: It's okay, I understand, I'm about to be kicked off too

****

Sita: Explain the stupidity of the parentals. *huggles* I luffle you!

****

We the authors apologize for not having SOs for the rest of you. Next time, we promise to have them. Damn us being underage, damn damn damn! ^_^


	3. Ch 2 For Whom The Rose Smiles

**__**

Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse

Chapter 2

"'Morning!" Skittery called cheerily as he crossed the campus to his first class. Several students waved back, then turned into their groups and gossiped madly. Skittery was unaware of this, but he was quite the source of gossip among his fellow high schoolers. Not bad gossip, no… but gossip nonetheless.

He passed the bulletin board and noticed a rather large crowd gathered around it. He paused shortly, then continued on his way. He didn't want to be late.

"Someone's love letter got posted here!" Some boy cried joyfully after Skittery passed. "Let's see… 'and in my dream, we were dancing in the starlight, my darling Dutchy…' oh, this is _classic_!"

Skittery continued his march, enjoying the warmth of the sunlight on his skin and the ability to, once again, try and convince himself that the previous afternoon had been just a dream or a hallucination of sorts. He had seen Snitch chattering aimlessly with a disinterested boy this morning, and had thought to talk to the blue-eyed boy. But when their eyes met, nothing changed. Snitch just smiled his empty smile, gave a soft hello, then carried on with his business.

"Well, if he can pretend it didn't happen, so can I," Skittery told himself as he walked. "But I can't believe he would treat something like that as if it didn't- _augh_!"

He fell, face first, into the sidewalk. Sitting on his back and grinning guiltily, was Pie Eater. 

"Sorry, Skitts," the hyperactive boy said, getting off. "I just wanted a ride!"

"Well, next time, ask, okay?" Skittery said, brushing dust off his custom pink uniform. "It's not like you have anyone to fight with for a ride…"

Pie Eater beamed up at him. "I better not! You're all _mine_! Just like _I'm_ all _yours_!" He launched himself at Skittery again, nearly knocking the taller boy off balance. 

"Um… Pie Eater? Could you do me a favor and not say stuff like that?" Skittery said, blushing.

Pie Eater looked curiously up at him. "Like what?"

"Like… like saying that I'm yours and stuff…"

"How come?" Pie Eater asked, standing and glaring indignantly at Skittery. The boy in pink struggled for a response that wouldn't hurt Pie's feelings. 

"Good morning."

Both Pie Eater and Skittery turned quickly. Snitch stood to their side, smiling elegantly. 

Skittery blushed. "Um… 'Morning."

Pie Eater simply glared. 

Snitch opened his mouth as if to say something, then seemed to realize, for the first time, that Pie Eater was standing there. His mouth shut instantly. A short nod, then he brushed past both boys and headed in the opposite direction.

"Oo!" Pie Eater grunted. "I hate that boy!"

Skittery gawked. "Why?!"

"He's just…" Pie shrugged, then shuddered softly. "He's just _weird_."

*~*

There was a special balcony in one of the taller towers of Ohtori, one of two that had the ability to overlook Snitch's rose garden.

On this balcony sat three Ohtori students, one girl and two boys. All were playing a game of cards.

"If the egg's shell does not break, the chick will die without being born," The taller of the two boys said, as if reciting a poem. "We are the chick, the egg is the world. If the world's shell does not break, we will die without being born. Break the world's shell!"

"For the sake of revolutionizing the world!" The other two said with him. 

The tallest boy, dark-haired and dark-eyed, was Jack Kelly, notorious all over Ohtori for his playboy tendencies. Jack sat down and rejoined the card game. "I received a new letter from World's End today…" he said absently, surveying his hand. "I assume the rest of you did as well?"

"Yes," The girl said. She was Gip, the fencing club captain whom Skittery and Pie Eater had observed the other day.

"I'm confused," the smaller boy piped up. He was Davey, the piano-playing prodigy. "Because the letter said that Dutchy was defeated yesterday by someone not within the student council, and thus the Rose Bride now belongs to someone outside our group."

Jack looked at Davey. "World's End knows what's going on. Everything happens for a pre-determined reason."

"But is someone besides us receiving letters from World's End?" Gip asked, looking at her cards. "Have any twos, Davey?"

"Go fish," the curly-haired boy answered absently.

"Who's to say?" Jack answered. "But he _does_ have the rose signet. I've seen it."

"Who is this boy?" Gip demanded, taking a card from the deck. 

"His name is Isaac Tatum, but the other students call him Skittery."

"Skittery?" Davey looked up. "I know him! Everyone at the high school knows him! He's _very_ popular and _very_ well-known… mostly for the fight he put up to wear that pink uniform of his."

"Sounds gallant…" Jack mused, smiling slightly. "And cute."

Gip threw her cards down on the table. "This is no time for planning your next sex-capade, Jack." She shouted, rolling her eyes. "This matter is not funny. Someone was added to the duels without our prior knowledge! If this happens again-"

"If it happens again, what, Gip?" Jack cut her off. "Will you quit the game?"

Gip stared at him and fingered the gold locket at her neck. She said nothing.

"The letters from World's End are only sent to us. Whether or not we follow the directions written on them is our decision," Jack said. 

Davey put his cards down, then rested his chin in his palms. Dreamily, he said, "With the Rose Signet, the gates to the Duel Arena opened and the magical castle in the sky appeared, just as the letters said it would…"

"I know…" Gip said quietly. "After seeing that, I… I could never quit the game."

Jack laid his cards down as well. "The letters from World's End say that the one who wins a series of duels and is engaged to the Rose Bride will eventually reach that castle, and obtain the power to revolutionize the world." He looked Davey in the eye, then Gip.

"And so, we must keep fighting."

*~*

"NOOOOO!"

Half of Ohtori heard the agonizing howl and wondered briefly if someone was being murdered. However, those on the corridor leading to the student dorms saw that the wail came from Pie Eater, and, therefore, found nothing peculiar about it.

"Oh, the cruelty! What a cruel, cruel world this is!" Pie moaned, clutching at  
Skittery. Skittery, looking slightly embarrassed but mostly amused, attempted to continue his trek with Pie attached to his left arm. "How could they give us different rooms?! We're best friends!"

"It's all right, Pie!" Pie Eater's incessant shrieking forced him to yell in order to  
be heard. "Really, Pie, it's gonna be okay! Just please stop screaming!" The sobs  
continued, and Skittery sighed in exasperation. "There's not much we can do about this; it's all Student Council's decision!" More screeching and tugging at his arm ensued. "Well, at least I've got a single room," Skittery mused to himself. "Not having a roommate will give be a bit of privacy. That should be nice..."

"You have a single room?!"

"How could you possibly hear me over your squealing?!" Pie Eater dropped  
Skittery's arm and turned away with his arms crossed and his cheeks puffed out.

"I don't have a private room," he pouted. "I didn't think you could get private  
rooms!" Skittery smiled sheepishly and shrugged as the other Ohtori pupils began  
moving steadily toward their own rooms for the night.

"I think that you can only get them in my Hall."

"Which Hall are you in?"

"East Hall." 

Pie Eater blinked, then frowned, an expression that Skittery hadn't seen often on  
his friend's face. "How can you be in East Hall? It hasn't been used for years!"

"I... I don't know. I just know that I'm in the room at the end of the corridor on  
the second floor." Pie blinked again before shrugging.

"Well, have fun trying to clean it up. I heard that place is a mess." He sighed  
wistfully. "But I'd clean it up, no matter _how _dirty it was, if I could get a private room!" 

He stared dreamily off into space for a few seconds before snapping back to attention. "Well, I'd better be off. I'm on the third floor of South Hall, if you wanna come visit once the ghosts start bothering you!" Pie beamed, mauled/hugged Skittery, and skipped off down the hallway, merrily humming a nonsense song to himself.

"... Ghosts?" Skittery bit his lip nervously before reluctantly trudging towards the  
end of the hall, his clothes slung over his back. As he reached the end of the hallway, he stopped abruptly with his hand on the doorknob of the large, tan door marked 'East Hall.'

__

Ghosts, hm? Well, ghosts or no ghosts, I've got nowhere else to go.

With a determined nod, he pushed open the door.

The corridor was long, dark, and dusty, that was certain. But Skittery did not feel apprehensive in the least about entering. It did not feel like a haunted house, like Pie Eater had insinuated. It merely seemed like an old, dusty hallway.

"I can't believe he scared me like that," Skittery muttered, smiling and shaking his head as he walked down the hall. "Hello?" he called, glancing at the numerous closed, locked doors. "Is anyone else here?" He frowned, his dark eyes narrowing. "Don't tell me that I'm living in this huge building all by myself!" With a sigh and a shrug, he continued his hike towards the end of the hallway. He finally reached the last door, and, after taking a deep breath, pushed it open and walked inside.

The room was not dirty at all. As a matter of fact, it was immaculate. The entire  
room was tastefully colored with tan and red. The large windows that stretched from  
ceiling to floor stood open, the red curtains flapping gently in the cool, night breeze.   
Skittery continued to gaze around the room, taking in the elegant, tan, high-backed chair, the large, intricate wardrobe, the long, golden-framed mirror. He placed his bag on the simple, spacious bed and turned back around.

In the center of the room, broom and dustpan in hand, was a dark-haired boy with blank, blue eyes.

Snitch, the Rose Bride.

He carefully dumped the contents of the dustpan into the trash, before turning to Skittery and smiling.

"I believe I'm just about finished, Skittery, sir," he said quietly, leaning the broom  
against the wall.

Skittery gaped. "Erm... I don't mean to be rude, but... what exactly are you doing here?" Snitch's indifferent smile did not waver.

"We're going to be sharing this room. Is that all right?" Skittery blinked in  
surprise.

"Yeah, sure, it's just... well, I thought this was going to be a single room." Snitch, smiling all the while, pointed to the golden nameplate above the door which read, 'Isaac Tatum; Daniel Riccio.' Skittery glanced at the nameplate, surprised. "Oh. Well. Okay, then." He smiled sheepishly. "This is quite the coincidence, don't you think?" Snitch said nothing, so Skittery changed the subject. "It's so clean in here! Did you do all of this yourself?"

"Yes. I did most of it last night."

"I'm sorry that I didn't get to help y- wait, last night?" Snitch nodded. "But... but  
we only got our room assignments a little while ago." The blue-eyed boy laughed quietly, an empty sound that startled Skittery.

"We are not sharing a room by coincidence, Skittery, sir," Snitch said quietly as  
he began to unpack the taller boy's bag. "The Code of the Rose Signet demands that we do so." Skittery absently fingered the ring on his finger as he watched Snitch neatly place his extra uniforms (all pink) inside of the wardrobe. "I am the Rose Bride, so I must be engaged to the winner of the duels. Therefore..." He trailed off and stared up at Skittery. "As of now I am engaged to you. You don't mind, do you?"

Skittery sighed and shook his head. "No, I guess not. I _understand _all of this...  
this Rose Bride stuff and the duels and the Rose Signets. I understand them well enough, anyway. But... but there's some stuff that I don't understand."

"What?"

"That castle. The illusion castle. And the sword... I pulled a sword out of your  
chest! How? What _are _those things?" Snitch's emotionless smile broadened.

"They _are _quite puzzling, aren't they?"

"What do you mean, 'aren't they?' Don't you know?" Snitch shook his head.   
"How could you possibly be the center of all of this and not know what's going on?!"  
Skittery demanded. Snitch remained silent for a few seconds before gently closing up the wardrobe and placing Skittery's empty bag in the closet.

"Skittery, sir, why do you wear that silly pink uniform?"

Skittery raised an eyebrow and glanced at Snitch who stood patiently and waited  
for an answer. "Well, I... I just like it."

"It's the same for me." With that Snitch carefully pulled the windows shut,  
satisfied with his explanation, though Skittery still appeared confused. "So you don't  
mind that we're staying with you, right?"

"No, it's fine." He blinked. "Wait, did you say 'we?'" Snitch turned around and  
nodded.

"This is my friend, Itey." He gestured calmly to the bed. Skittery felt his jaw  
drop as he looked. Sitting on the bed was a tiny monkey, small enough to fit in his hand. His ears were obnoxiously large, especially since the large, gold ring in his left ear drew even more attention to them. He was wearing a minuscule red tie and had a shock of curly black hair. He scrutinized Skittery suspiciously.

All Skittery could do was blink.

"This is your pet?" Itey let out an indignant 'chu!' as Snitch glared.

"No, this is my _friend_," he replied sharply, portraying actual emotion for the  
second time.

"Sorry," Skittery mumbled sheepishly. He turned his attention to the angry, little  
monkey and held out his finger. "Sorry if I insulted you. I'm Skittery." Itey glanced up at Snitch for a few seconds before shrugging, chittering amiably, and grasping Skittery's finger with his paw in an odd sort of handshake.

Skittery grinned and looked up at Snitch to find that he was smiling. _Really_  
smiling.

"This is wonderful! Skittery, sir, you're the first other victor that Itey has liked!" Itey beamed and chittered as Skittery turned slightly red.

"Uh... Snitch, is there any way that you can stop calling me 'sir?'" Snitch stared  
at him, his blue eyes growing blanker by the second.

"But I'm engaged to you, sir."

"There you go again!" Snitch turned his attention back to Itey, subtly signifying  
that this was not a subject he wanted to talk about. Skittery sighed and stared down at his signet ring. "That Dutchy guy... he had a ring just like mine."

"All Student Council members have one; Dutchy is the vice-president. Anyone  
who bears the rose signet has the right to Duel for the Rose Bride."

"Which is you."

"Correct. And since I am currently in your possession, the other Duelists will, no  
doubt, begin to challenge you." Skittery's jaw dropped.

"Wait, what?!" he cried, causing Itey to let out a startled 'CHU!' and leap off of  
the bed. "There is _no _way that I'm going to continue these stupid, pointless battles!"

Snitch stared up at him blankly as he stroked Itey's head absently.

Sighing softly in frustration, Skittery sat in one of the chairs with his back to his  
roommate.

Snitch continued to stare off into space, gently scratching Itey's head.

  
*~* 

Jack watched calmly from the doorway as Dutchy, his hair pulled back from his face, took a few practice thrusts with his sword. The blonde pierced a stuffed dummy, and pulled his sword back, panting slightly. Jack chuckled quietly.

"You're going to fight that Skittery boy again, aren't you?"

Dutchy's eyes narrowed behind his glasses. "Of course. The Power to Revolutionize the World is mine. It should belong only to me." Again, he thrust at the dummy, circling it strategically. "If someone like that boy owned Snitch… why, Jack, that's a travesty."

"Dutchy, you know the Code," Jack said, his brown eyes following Dutchy's every move. "Whomever is the current victor of the duels is engaged to Snitch Riccio-"

"_No_!" Dutchy cried, violently driving his sword forward at the dummy. "Snitch belongs to _me_!"

His sword drilled through the dummy's chest, and Dutchy, in his passion, forced it in all the way up to the hilt. He blinked at this, licked his lips, and released the sword. He sounded calmer when he spoke next. "Snitch told me often in our exchange diary that he would obey my every whim for all eternity, and-"

"Wait," Jack said, a disbelieving smirk coming onto his face. "You two kept an _exchange diary_? Dutchy, you're pathetic."

Dutchy blushed, his eyebrows angling downwards in annoyance. After a moment, he fiercely pulled his sword from its position and started to practice once more, ignoring Jack's presence entirely.

*~*

As in every dorm at Ohtori, East Hall had its own beautifully furnished dining room. A large table in the center, surrounded by ten soft chairs. Snitch had apparently found time to clean this as well, Skittery noticed as he sat down, for there was no dust anywhere, not even on the windowsills. 

Skittery leaned forward, his elbows on the table as he rested his head in his hands. "Oh God… don't tell me there's no one but him and me in this dorm…"

Itey pounced onto the table, startling the boy in pink.

"Oh… not counting Itey, of course," He amended, smiling at the tiny monkey. Itey blinked at him, then crawled up his arm amicably. "Do you know where Snitch is?"

Itey glanced around the dining hall, apparently surprised to see that his master -pardon, _friend- _wasn't in the vicinity. He thought for a moment, tugging thoughtfully on the earring in his ear, then nodded slowly.

"Great!" Skittery said. "Could you take me to him? I don't want to eat dinner here all by myself…"

Itey bounced off Skittery's shoulder and scurried along the floor. Skittery quickly got up, and followed. Only momentarily did he wonder how much sanity he must have lost to be following a black-haired monkey to find an emotionless boy with amazing blue eyes.

*~*

Dutchy clung to Snitch's wrist as the smaller boy tugged half-heartedly to free himself. They stood in the Student Council Garden on the first floor; a private place, a green house, not nearly as pretty as Snitch's private rose garden, but pretty in its own way.

"Why, Snitch? Why won't you listen to me anymore?" Dutchy pleaded, keeping a firm hold on the Bride's wrist.

"Dutchy, I'm sorry," Snitch said, "but I'm engaged to Skittery now. I can only do what _he_ tells me."

"But when we were engaged, you promised to do whatever I asked of you!"

"That was in the past, Dutchy. You have to move on from that now."

Dutchy's eyes narrowed. "You have no _shame_!" he accused, backhanding Snitch across the face. "No shame whatsoever!"

"It's you that has no shame!"

Dutchy looked up and sullenly released Snitch's wrist. The smaller boy cowered away from the blonde, watching hopefully as Skittery entered the garden.

"You're not allowed in here. This area is for Student Council members _only_." Dutchy said.

"I have a Rose Signet. Doesn't that count for something?"

"It doesn't matter. If you want to know something odd, I'm glad to see you here."

Skittery raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Really, now? Why would that be?"

"Last time we met, I let my guard down," Dutchy said, lifting his chin in a manner that suggested he was holding onto the last of his pride and the last of his sanity. "It was a poorly done battle, so I say we do it again. Just to see who's _really_ deserving of Snitch's hand. Let's say… tomorrow at the dueling grounds?"

"That's stupid," Skittery said simply, wrinkling his nose. "I'm not going to fight a duel for no reason."

"What did you fight for yesterday, then?"

"I fought for Snitch!" Skittery answered curtly. "You treat him like a _thing_! It's _disgusting!_" He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Honestly, I don't care about any of this stupid 'Rose Bride' crap…"

"Ah…" Dutchy said, smiling slightly. "But I do."

Skittery cocked his head to the side. "So?"

"So if you wish to remain engaged to the Rose Bride, you have to accept. Besides, if you do not follow the commands of a Student Council member, you will be expelled. And this _is_ a command." 

Skittery sighed. "All right. I accept, then."

Dutchy's smile widened, giving him an eerie expression that must have been joy, but didn't really look it. "Fine. We meet at the duel arena tomorrow, after school." He bowed slightly in Snitch's direction, and moved as if to kiss the other boy's hand. Snitch pulled back quickly, not giving him the chance. Dutchy scowled as he left the garden.

Snitch blinked at Skittery. "I thought you weren't going to fight the duels anymore," he said softly.

"What was I supposed to do? I don't want to get expelled." He sighed impatiently. "I'll just throw the duel." He looked at Snitch. "After that, I'm done, right?"

Snitch stared emptily at him. "Whatever you like, sir."

*~*

Deep in the school, playing in their very own classroom, were two girls. Their faces were hidden in darkness, but their actions were visible by the shadows they cast on the opposite wall.

"I wonder…" the one with braids, Smalltalk-ko, whispered. "Do you know what I wonder, Puck-ko?"

The tall one, Puck-ko, shrugged. "Am I supposed to care?"

Smalltalk-ko poked her companion. "There's another duel scheduled for the forest today," she mused, standing and grabbing a plastic play sword from her toys. 

Puck-ko stood as well, also grabbing a play sword. "The time has come to settle things _once_ and for _all_!" She thrust her sword forward, pretending to strike Smalltalk-ko through the chest. In the shadows, the acting looked real.

"I'm _dying_!" Smalltalk-ko cried, her voice shrill as she feigned death. She fell to the floor, lay there for a moment, then sat back up again. "But it's okay, 'cause I lost on purpose."

"But beware, brave warrior…" Puck-ko responded, looking exasperatedly at the ceiling. "Do you know how hard it is to lose on purpose?"

Smalltalk-ko sat on the floor, her head in her hands. "I wonder, I wonder…"

Puck-ko chimed in as well:

"_Do you know what I wonder?"_

*~*

Skittery stood silently as Snitch slowly attached a white rose to the front of his  
uniform.

"You remember the rules, correct?" Dutchy called from the opposite end of the  
Arena, his red rose already firmly in place.

"Whoever loses their rose, loses the fight," Skittery replied mechanically as Snitch fiddled nervously with Skittery's lapel.

Calm brown eyes met bright blue. "Please be careful."

Skittery smiled affectionately. "I will. Do you think I'm silly enough to get hurt  
when I'm planning to lose on purpose?" Snitch nodded before arching his neck upwards to place a tentative kiss on Skittery's cheek. Without a word he turned and strode to the center of the dueling grounds. He clasped his hands together and shut his eyes, as if deep in concentration.

"_O, Roses of the Noble Castle!_" Skittery blinked in surprise at the sheer power  
emanating from Snitch's voice. He seemed to echo throughout the grounds as though amplified by a thousand microphones. Skittery listened in awe as Snitch recited the seemingly ancient words.

"_O, Power of Dios that slumbers within me_!

__

Harken unto thy master and reveal to us…"

"_The Power to Revolutionize the World!_" Skittery finished. The world around  
him seemed to be moving at a slow, dreamy pace. He suddenly found himself at Snitch's side in a rather familiar position. This time, he was not at all shocked at the feel of the other boy's lips on his; nor was he shocked when Snitch's astounding blue eyes took on a whimsical look, and he arched backwards. Once again, the mystical light shot from Snitch's chest, and Skittery found himself in the possession of the same sword that had rendered him victorious.

Skittery was ready. Unfortunately, so was Dutchy.

The blond boy raced forward with a hawkish bellow, his own sword outstretched  
and shining.

__

Come on, just let him hit the stupid rose and get this over with.

Skittery jumped awkwardly backwards as Dutchy swung the sword towards his  
chest in a graceful, shining arc. His feet somehow tangled with one another, and he found himself falling. 

Dutchy stopped and towered over Skittery, frowning.

"I know that you are by no means a master swordsman," he said quietly. "But you aren't even trying." Skittery glared up at him, but remained taciturn. Dutchy's eyes suddenly widened in realization, and a crooked, deranged smile spread across his face. "You're trying to throw the Duel, aren't you?" He chuckled heartily and examined his blade. "I don't think you quite understand the rules, my dear, dear _friend_," Dutchy spat. "The Duelist with the scattered rose loses... whether they live or _die _in the process."

Skittery stared up at him in shock.

"So I suggest you start trying, and trying _hard_, because I could kill you without  
losing a night's sleep over it."

Skittery did not doubt Dutchy's words. So, he snatched his sword and quickly  
rolled out of the way just as Dutchy slammed his blade into the ground.

The two Duelists circled each other cautiously for a few seconds; at the same  
time, Skittery glanced repeatedly at his sword.

"There's got to be something with this sword that can help me," he whispered  
frantically. "Some kind of... magic power or something!"

"The Sword of Dios doesn't _have _magic powers," Dutchy stated contemptuously.   
He swung forward, clipping the side of Skittery's arm and drawing blood. The  
dark-haired boy hissed as his opponent continued. "It is a sword to be wielded only by the greatest of champions." Dutchy smirked and lunged forward again, but Skittery managed to dodge him. "I'll admit that I let my guard down yesterday. My mind was elsewhere, so, naturally, you won. But, as you can see..." Dutchy grinned and thrust the sword forward, forcing Skittery back to the ground. "... your pitiful skills are nowhere near the level of mine." He smiled cruelly, dragging the tip of his sword slowly and agonizingly from Skittery's neck down to the edge of the rose on his chest. "The Sword of Dios is mine, as is Snitch," he whispered menacingly. "They are my _flowers_." With that, he lifted his sword high above his head. "Prepare to die!" he howled and brought the sword down quickly. Skittery winced and did the only thing he could: he lifted the Sword of Dios in a feeble attempt to block Dutchy's powerful swing.

When metal met metal, a blinding light exploded from Skittery's weapon.

__

"What is that?!" Dutchy howled, staggering backwards. Skittery didn't take time  
to react; he simply leaped to his feet and swung blindly at Dutchy's chest.

As the rose petals scattered and the bells tolled, Jack looked out of the window of his room from the other side of the school. His dark eyes widened in shock as he beheld the bright, unearthly light shooting from the dueling grounds.

"Could it be...?" he muttered to himself. "Could it possibly be... the Power of  
Dios?"

He rose from his bed and stared out of the window with a childlike infatuation.  
Skittery, however, did not notice that he was being watched. He simply stared,  
dumbfounded, at the sword in his hand before his gaze traveled slowly to Dutchy. The blond boy was panting heavily, more from unfathomable anger than fatigue. He glared at the rose petals on the ground in disbelief before shooting Skittery a death glare and storming off, still in shock at the light and his loss.

Snitch stared at Skittery before cocking his head quizzically to the side.  
"I thought you said that you were going to lose on purpose," Snitch said  
innocently. Skittery blinked and shrugged, then noticed Itey perched on the other boy's shoulder.

"Let's just say that I did it for Itey," the tall boy said, smiling brightly and patting  
the tiny monkey on the head. "Dutchy probably would have been mean to the poor guy, right?" Snitch flashed the other boy a tiny smile before the two walked silently off the dueling grounds.

Behind them a single rose petal swirled about on a nonexistent breeze before  
fluttering to the ground. 

****

END

Shout-outs!

To Falco Conlon - 

****

Lute: I think I have a reputation

****

Sita: *re-reads reviews* It appears you do... people seem to think that you have this rabid obsession with slashing Snitch, though I don't know WHERE they got that idea from

****

Lute: Me neither, it's so weird, I mean pshaw

****

Sita: Erm, yeah.... sure... *coughs* Ahem. *shifty eyes* Anyway! Thanks muchly for the review! I don't know you, but that's okay! *beams brightly and waves*

****

Lute: I KNOW YOU! I LOVE YOU FALCO, YOU NEED TO SHOW UP HERE MORE OFTEN!

****

Sita: O.O *sidles away* 'Kay... I'm gonna go over here now... *runs*

****

Lute: *giggles* Okay, anyway... love you Falco! *blows kisses, then runs to catch sita for next so*

****

To Irish Rain -

****

Lute: Well, here's the next one, dearie! And in next chapter, YOU come in. Snarky li'l bitch that you play, HEHEHEHE.

****

Sita: Snarky? That's a fun word! Snarky. Snaaaaaaaarky. Snarky. Snark. Y. ... sorry, had an Andalite-in-human-form moment

****

Lute: *squee* Andalites! Ax was my favorite in that series! *cough* Anyway... yeah, thanks for reviewing, Rain! XD

****

Sita: YES! MUCH THANKS! *beams* *cough*marcoalltheway*cough*

****

To Seraph2 -

****

Lute: I think we're liked, Sita, dearest

****

Sita: I believe you are correct! *feels special* LUTE, WE'RE LOVED! *sobs joyfully* YOU LIKE US! YOU REALLY LIKE US! *sobsobsob*

****

Lute: Okay, now it's my turn to run away in fright *O_o's at sita then runs like the dickens... yes, like the dickens, STOP LAUGHING*

****

Sita: *beams* Well, Seraph, lovey, I must go chase down my partner. But we love you much for the review! *huggles* *sprints after Lute, waving random pictures of Dee*

****

J-Sparrow -

Sita: *glomps* J-SPARROW, MY LOVE!

****

Lute: LOL. ^_^ I love that word 'arse'. XD

****

Sita: I heart it meself. It's quite fun to say. *dances gleefully*

****

Lute: It's so British. XD *cough* Anyway, thanks for the reviews, darling-ish-dear-ish. XD

****

Sita: MUCH thanks. And I luffle the poem, but you know that already. *flying tackle glomps*

****

Sweet Anne - 

****

Sita: *gasps in shock* NO! NOT NORMALITY! ANYTHING BUT NORMALITY! *cries*

****

Lute: NEVER WILL YOU BE NORMAL ANNE. I _WILL_ FIND A PSYCHIATRIST THEN!

****

Sita: Breathe, Lute, breathe. Inhale... and.... exhale... atta girl.... ^_^;;;

****

Lute: Sorry, Anne's my insanity output. XD

****

Sita: Understandable! *beams* Anyway, Anne-love, the review was faboo! And we heart you a lot for reviewing. But even if you didn't review, we'd still heart you. But keep reviewing. Please. *shifty eyes*

****

Lute: And please keep the insanity handy. XD

****

Sita: There seems to be a shortage of insanity lately. Perhaps it's being eaten by the Mary Sues... *shudders*

****

Lute: We will not get on that subject, the damn reviews-stealers!

****

Sita: *shifty eyes* No, we won't... besides, they've probably got cameras everywhere... Anyway! *glomps and throws candy* LOVELOVELOVE!

****

Gothic Author-

Lute: LMAO, strangely, I know what you're talking about

****

Sita: I have a vague mental image of anime!Newsies, but they don't look much like the actual ones. *shrugs helplessly* ^_^;;

****

Lute: My problem is that I don't picture them as anime, but I picture them as animated... it's interesting...

****

Sita: Hmmm... *strokes moustache* Very, very interesting.... *strokes moustache again* ... O.O *pulls off mustache and throws away* *laughs nervously*

****

Lute: *laughs* I think we all have serious problems, but that's okay. *cough* It's what makes us lovable.

****

Sita: Or freakish, depending on how you look at it. It's like the old saying goes, "some day, we're gonna look back on this, laugh nervously and then change the subject." ... actually those two thoughts have nothing to do with one another, do they?

****

Lute: No, but... thanks for the review, G.A.! LOVES!

****

Sita: G.A, I love and adore you! *glomps* YOU ARE SO GREAT THAT I- ooh, donuts... *wanders off*

****

Shot-

****

Sita: Anime and Newsies are quite wonderful together, aren't they? *swoons*

****

Lute: Hehehe, too bad I can't convince my anime-loving friends of the same *sighshroom*

****

Sita: *pets Lute* S'okay, they'll see the light some day. -_- And if not... well, we'll just have to do something. Something... unpleasant... *shifty eyes*

****

Lute: LMAO, anyway, thanks tons for the review, Shot! We revive you now *revives*

Sita: Yes, revive-age! WOO! AND LOVE! *hughughug*

****

Nakaia Aidan-Sun-

Sita: Oh, there will definitely be more! *grins evilly* Much more. *cackles* MWAHAHAHAHA-HACK! *coughs*

****

Lute: LOL, don't die Sita!

****

Sita: *twitches* *coughs* I'm fine... well, that's a matter of opinion, but you get the point. ^_^

****

Lute: LOL, anyway, thanks for reviewing, Nakaia, and we'll see you in the many chapters to come.

****

Sita: Yes, indeed! Muchas gracias, dearie! *huggles and beams*

****

Kezzles-bo-bezzles-

Lute: *coughs something unintelligible save for one word: _turk_*

****

Sita: Ooh, can we use this review to mercilessly torture Keza about her Turkish boy?!'

****

Lute: I wish we could, but I got practice in the morning and need to get to bed, so we gotta keep it short. *snaps fingers* Next time. *mad cackling like naga a la slayers*

****

Sita: Naga has scary boobs... but that's not the point! The point is that we love Keza! And, therefore, we love Keza's Turkish boy! *giggles wildly* Oops, let that one slip... *huggles* But, seriously, many thanks for the review!

****

Lute: *cackles once again, but stifles them* I love Naga's boobs, I MEAN... LOVE YOU KEZA... *shifty glances* No one heard me...

****

Sita: -_- Of course not


	4. Ch 3 On The Night of The Ball

**__**

Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
Chapter 3  


Skittery sat alone in East Hall's resplendent dining hall, his breakfast untouched. His dark eyes focused solely on the ring he was holding. He carefully turned it over and around, studying it closely as he'd done many times before. His sigh reverberated through the empty room.

"It wasn't a dream," he mumbled to himself, not once taking his eyes off of the ring. "This whole thing can't possibly be a dream or anything like that. I'm awake now, and I've still got this ring. So... so it was real. All of it." His eyes widened, and he lifted the signet ring to the light. "Could this ring have led me here? To this school, these Duels... that boy?"

"Did you have a good breakfast, Skittery, sir?" Skittery glanced quickly upwards at Snitch who had silently entered the room and was standing at the opposite end of the table. Skittery glanced down at his still-full plate.

"I didn't eat much." He rose from the table and began to head towards the main corridor, Snitch close at his side. "Will we always have to eat in here by ourselves?" Snitch glanced around the room before shrugging.

"Why not? It's nice and peaceful." The pair walked in silence for a few seconds.

"Snitch?"

"Yes?"

"I... I always see you by yourself in class, but... well, do you have any friends?"

As if on cue, Itey scampered onto Snitch's shoulder, pouting and chittering in Skittery's direction with an agitated tone.

"I've got Itey, sir."

"I mean _besides _Itey. And will you _please _stop calling me 'sir?'" Skittery questioned, exasperated.

Snitch blinked. "Why?"

They entered the school's main hallway and were immediately intercepted by classmates.

"Hiya, Skittery!"

"Morning, sir!"

"How are you, Skitts?" Skittery greeted each of them in turn before continuing on his way.

"Some of _them_ call you 'sir.'" 

"They're joking, though. You..." Skittery's warm brown eyes locked with Snitch's blank ones. "I don't think you're kidding when you say it."

"I _have _been engaged to you, Skittery, sir." Skittery hurriedly quieted the other boy and glanced warily around the hallway.

"Look, you've gotta stop talking about all the Duel stuff, okay? All the engagements and Rose Brides and signet rings and... well, everything."

Snitch frowned at the taller boy. "But-"

"'But' nothing, Snitch. I'm not _interested_ in any kind of Rose Bride."

"Well, that's good to know."

Skittery stopped in his tracks and blinked up at the boy leaning against the wall. He straightened up and sauntered over to the pair, a dazzling smile on his face.

"I'm Jack Kelly. Student Council President," he declared proudly. He nodded politely at Snitch who returned the nod with a quiet "good morning."

"Do you two know each other?" Skittery asked inquisitively. Jack's smile grew wider.

"He's the Rose Bride; of _course _I know him."

Skittery's eyes immediately narrowed in suspicion. "Oh. I see. You're one of those... those Dueling weirdoes."

"You haven't mentioned anything about the Duels, have you?"

"Why would I tell _anyone _about something stupid like that?" Jack's smile grew wider.

"You're cute when you're being condescending."

Skittery stared blankly at him for a few seconds before brushing past him without another word.

"Come on, Snitch, we're going."

"Oh, don't be like that! I think we should be friends!" The tall boy turned back around tentatively.

"Really now?"

"Yes, really. After all... it's not like we're _complete _strangers." With a shrewd smirk, Jack carefully brushed a lock of brown hair out of his eyes, effectively showing off his own signet ring.

Skittery raised an eyebrow. "Why... why are you wearing that?"

"So that I'd be able to meet _you_."

Skittery's other eyebrow joined the first.

Jack just smiled. "I really would like it if we could become friends, Skittery." With that, he turned and strolled off down the hallway, leaving Skittery staring after him in absolute shock.

__

There's no way.... he couldn't _be....Could he? Could he possibly be..._

... my prince?  
  
*~*

Jack Kelly stood at the railing of the balcony, staring down at the floating rose garden.

"If the egg's shell does not break, the chick will die without being born," he said quietly. "We are the chick; the egg is the world." He turned to face his other two companions. "If the world's shell does not break, _we_ will die without being born." With a determined look in his eyes, he clenched his fists. "Break the world's shell!"

"For the sake of revolutionizing the world!" Davey and Gip chorused. 

Jack gracefully sat on the balcony, taking his place at the point of their small triangle. He looked solemnly at his companions, his dark eyes completely serious.

"Dutchy and Skittery Dueled again yesterday, and, again, Dutchy lost." The words were spoken flatly. Gip and Davey exchanged a glance, but said nothing; it was not new information.

"I heard that he locked himself in his room and won't come out," Davey said quietly, his blue eyes filled with concern. 

Gip snorted and rolled her eyes. "I couldn't possibly care less about him." She absent-mindedly twisted a strand of her thick, dark brown hair as she spoke. "The one I'm concerned about is this Skittery fellow. Do you think he's trying to revolutionize the world, too, Jack?" Jack immediately shook his head.

"No, he isn't. He isn't receiving any letters from the Ends of the World."

"But that doesn't make any sense. If he doesn't want to revolutionize the world, why does he have the Rose Signet?" she demanded.

Jack sighed and glanced back at the sky. "That's what I'd like to know..."  
  
*~*

"SKITTERYYYYY!"

Skittery's brown eyes widened as Pie Eater cheerfully latched onto his back. He stumbled precariously for a few seconds before steadying himself. Pie Eater slid slowly off of his friend's back and onto the grass, smiling broadly as usual. 

Skittery immediately stared back up at a balcony far above the ground. However, the figure at its edge remained motionless, and the pink-clad boy breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close, Pie."

Pie Eater blinked. "It was?" He followed his friend's gaze to the balcony and grinned mischievously. "Oh, you're watching _Jack Kelly_." He laughed cheerily and shook his head. "I don't think you two would work together. You shouldn't try and go after him."

Skittery raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"He's _such _a playboy," Pie Eater replied conspiratorially, his gossipy nature fully appearing. "I can't count how many people I've seen crying over him."

Skittery frowned.

__

A playboy like that couldn't possibly be my prince.

"Ooh, ooh, I heard you ended up getting a roommate after all! Who, who?" 

"Snitch Riccio."

Pie Eater snickered. "Oh, aren't you lucky? You're stuck with the lemon."

"Lemon?"

"Believe it or not, he's actually pretty popular, as antisocial as he may seem. And I've heard things about him. Rumors, you know."

Skittery frowned. "What kind of rumors?"

*~*

Snitch fell backwards into the grass, staring up at a group of angry girls, hurt lining his face. 

"You _man-whore_! What did you do to our dearest Dutchy?!" One of them cried. 

Snitch said nothing. He fell into his usual silence, staring at the ground.

"It's all your fault!" Another girl shouted, kicking dirt onto the poor boy's uniform. "Dutchy's gone and hidden in his room because you left him!"

"He quit Kendo club for you!" A third girl snarled. "He was president, and he _quit_ for _you_! How can you ignore him and make him out to be such a _loser_?!"

The girls dived in and started to lift Snitch up by his collar. It wasn't hard; he didn't fight back. 

"Hey! What's going on here?"

The girls turned and gasped as a fourth girl, a pretty young blonde, walked into the area. "Rain!"

The blonde girl, Rain, approached the group as the angry girls dropped Snitch back onto the ground. "What's going on here? If it's what it looks like, I'm going to have to report it to the Student Council…"

The girls instantly straightened their backs and hid their hands behind them. "It's not what it looks like, Rain!"

"We swear it's not!"

"Please, forgive us!"

Rain lifted her chin, surveying them, then smiled. "Go on. Move out. I won't report this."

The girls thanked her sincerely, and jogged off back to the building, leaving Rain and Snitch alone in the sunlight.

Snitch blinked uncertainly at Rain. "Thank you… Rain, I think they said?"

Rain grinned at him, and held out her hand to help him up. "That's right. I'm sorry about them. Really."

Snitch smiled his usual small, empty smile. "It's all right."

"No, no, it's not. I should report it… but it's just that you're so unfairly popular with the boys. You make us girls jealous."

Snitch's smile turned bashful. 

"Anyway, I'm glad I found you."

"Why?"

Rain's smile widened, showing a mouthful of perfect, white teeth. "You've been nominated for King of the Ball this year."

"King of the Ball?" Snitch asked.

"You know, at the dance this weekend? You've been nominated to be King!"

"I don't usually go to the socials," Snitch admitted.

"You should come to this one. It'll make the boys happy," Rain teased. "And besides," she continued as she reached for his hand. "I've always wanted to try and be your friend, Snitch. This seems like the perfect time to give it a shot. Don't you think?"

Snitch's blue eyes showed a short glimmer of hope. One corner of Rain's mouth lifted higher. 

"O-.. okay," Snitch said, smiling shyly. "I'll come."

*~*

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair. Snitch sat on one side of the table, quietly playing with Itey, and Skittery sat on the other side, watching Snitch and brooding.

"Snitch…"

"Yes, Skittery, sir?"

"Do you _really _not have any friends?"

Snitch smiled, and sighed. "Of course I do, Skittery, sir. Right here," he gestured at Itey, who was sitting in the center of Snitch's plate with a bulging belly.

Skittery smiled too. "I mean, besides him."

Snitch thought it over silently, and looked ready to answer when the doorbell rang, surprising both boys. 

"I'll get it, Skittery, sir!" Snitch cried, getting up and running out into the main hall. Skittery sighed, and followed him slowly, wondering who could be calling so late at night.

When Skittery arrived in the main hall, he saw a delivery boy, clad in red, standing in the doorway.

"Misters Isaac Tatum and Daniel Riccio, I have deliveries for you," he said, handing a fancy, green box with a bright, golden ribbon to Snitch. "On behalf of the executive committee, I present this suit to you as proof of your nomination as King of the Ball."

Skittery beamed at Snitch. "You didn't tell me you were nominated, Snitch! That's awesome!"

Snitch blushed and took the box.

"We, the executive committee," the delivery boy continued, "sincerely hope that you will attend the ball this weekend wearing this suit."

"Thank you," Snitch said quietly. "And what's this other one?"

The delivery boy then turned to Skittery. "This one is for Mr. Tatum from Student Council President Kelly."

Skittery took the box with wide eyes. "For me?! You've got to be kidding. I'm not even _invited_ to the damn ball…"

"There should be an invitation inside the box," the boy informed him. "Now, I bid you good night."

With that, he turned on his shiny heel and left. 

Snitch shut the door as Skittery went to a nearby table and opened his box. 

"Ew!" He cried, holding up the apple-colored vest. "What the hell is _this_?!" He rummaged through the box some more, throwing a long, black jacket and a pair of black pinstripe trousers over his shoulder with a look of disgust on his face. "Does he seriously think I'd go to the ball in _this_?!"

He stopped when he found a small note card inside the box. "_Skittery_," he read aloud, "_sorry, but this was the closest the vest came to pink. I still think you'll look _wonderful_ in it. Hope to see you at the ball tomorrow night!_"

Following was Jack's scrawled signature.

Skittery scowled at the note card before tossing it over his shoulder with the rest of the box's contents. "Asshole," he muttered.

Snitch picked up the clothes on the floor, his own box still unopened under his arm. "So… you're not going, Skittery, sir?"

"Nope. Not interested."

"Then I'm not going either."

"What?!" Skittery whirled around in shock. "But Snitch! You've got to go! You've been nominated!"

"I… I'm not comfortable in situations where there's lots of people around…" Snitch stammered slightly. "Somehow, they all start to look the same, and… and that frightens me."

Skittery stared at Snitch for a moment. "Well, you're going anyway."

"I don't want to, Skittery, sir!"

"Then I'll go with you. How's that?"

Snitch paused. "Okay…" he answered meekly. "If you insist…"

*~*

Jack stood silently inside the ballroom the following night. A smug smile was on his face, thoughts and schemes rolling through his mind, enough that he didn't notice the young blonde in violet, stepping cat-like up behind him.

"Guess who?" she said playfully, putting her hands over his eyes. 

His smile widened. "Stop it, Rain," he chided, turning to face his little sister.

"It's such a lovely evening, isn't it, my darling brother?" Rain asked sweetly, throwing her arms around Jack's waist.

Jack smiled fondly at her, petting her honey-colored hair. "You're such a baby, sister."

She cooed up at him, and continued to hug him as the emcee announced the ball's beginning. Jack listened patiently, his sister still hanging adoringly off his waist. 

A sudden cry of delight appeared from the entrance way. 

"Oh, _my God_! Skittery!"

"Doesn't he look _dashing_?!"

"How chic and gallant is _he_?!"

"He should wear black more often!"

Rain's smile flattened as Skittery and Snitch, both dressed in the suits sent to them the previous night, entered the ballroom. "Well, Jacky? How do you like that? Since you're always talking about Snitch Riccio these days, I went ahead and invited him for you." She stood up straight and took her brother's hand, starting to drag him across the room. "Come, meet him."

But, as his blonde sister led him towards the new arrivals, Jack's eyes were set, not on Snitch in his pale green jacket and white vest, but on Skittery in black and red.

"I knew I shouldn't have worn this…" Skittery muttered, tugging uncomfortably at the sleeves of his jacket. 

"I'm sorry, Skittery, sir," Snitch said, frowning. "If you like, we could leave now, and-"

"_No_!" Skittery cried, turning and grabbing Snitch's gloved hands. "We're staying. For your sake."

Snitch blinked at Skittery in mild surprise. "O-… okay, Skittery, sir."

"It's so nice to see you here, Snitch!" 

Both boys looked up as Rain and Jack joined their party. Rain smiled brightly. "The suit looks _wonderful_ on you." 

"Thank you," Snitch said docilely. 

"Since you're nominated, will you please follow me this way…?" Rain offered, starting off towards the stage. Snitch sent a cautious glance at Skittery, who shook his head, and waved him away. Snitch bit his lip and followed Rain with his head cast downward.

As soon as Rain was gone, Jack set in on Skittery: "You look _wonderful_, Skittery! Just like I knew you would!"

Skittery scowled. "Black doesn't suit me much."

"Oh, yes it does! You look _gorgeous! Fantastic_!"

"Flattery'll get you nowhere."

"Skittery Tatum," Jack said, ignoring the previous statement. "I would be honored if I could have this dance with you." He held a hand out towards the dark-eyed boy. "Please," he smiled. "I think we'd make a truly photogenic couple."

*~*

Snitch stood with the other nominees now, on the stage. Rain smiled, patted his shoulder, and moved behind him to join her girlfriends, Kisa, Smalltalk, and Raven.

"Rain!" Raven whispered excitedly. "He came wearing the suit we sent him!"

Kisa smirked. "It looks good on him, doesn't it?"

"Oh, absolutely," Smalltalk mused, sneering. 

A shadow crossed Rain's face, killing the simpering smile she had been throwing Snitch's way all evening. "No one will steal my brother away from me," she muttered furiously, watching as Snitch removed his jacket and hung it over the back of a nearby chair. "_No one_."

*~*

A waitress walked amongst the nominees as they stood nervously on the stage, offering them water. As she passed Snitch, Kisa moved her foot so that the waitress tripped, dumping water all over Snitch's dress shirt and new pants. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The waitress cried as Kisa smirked and moved back further.

"It's all right," Snitch assured her. "Really, it is. I didn't pay anything for it."

The waitress sighed, shook her head, and stepped off the stage to retrieve more water.

Rain moved to Snitch's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, you poor thing! You've gotten your new suit all wet!" 

Snitch nodded, attempting to wipe the water off his shirt with his hands. He continued in this fashion for a few seconds before realizing that there was no longer a shirt between his hands and his skin. He stared in surprise at his now bared stomach, watching as his shirt dissolved before his eyes, now revealing his chest and shoulders to the crowd.

Rain smiled, and Snitch's jaw dropped when he saw no pity or sorrow in that smile; he saw nothing but glee and satisfaction.

"I forgot to mention…" She said, taking a step back. "The outfit has a little problem when it gets wet."

She burst into hysterical laughter as Snitch's trousers started to dissolve as well, exposing his white cotton boxers to everyone who was anyone in the entire school.

*~*

"So come on," Jack cooed. "Dance with me."

Skittery shook his head. "No, that's not what I came here for."

"What did you come here for, then?" Jack asked, looking a little put-out.

"'Cause…" Skittery glanced at the stage when a waitress spilled water over Snitch's new outfit. 

"'Cause why?"

"You might be…" Skittery's eyes narrowed when he saw Snitch's shirt starting to disappear.

"I might be… what?"

Skittery held up a finger to silence Jack as he watched, realizing what was happening as the blonde started to cackle wildly and Snitch's trousers started to disappear.

"Oh, my God!" Skittery cried, starting to run. "_Snitch_!"

Jack, surprised by Skittery's sudden bolt, looked where Skittery had been looking moments before. He listened to the mad laughter of the crowd around him as the last piece of Snitch's waistband faded away, leaving the blue-eyed boy standing on the stage in his boxer shorts. 

"Is this Rain's doing?" he pondered. "What is she up to?"

*~*

Rain continued to laugh as poor Snitch stood helplessly on the stage, humiliated beyond a shadow of a doubt. Skittery was surprised to see Snitch hide his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking. 

Skittery hadn't thought Snitch could cry. 

The brown-eyed boy took a deep breath and removed his black jacket, leaving it to fall behind him on the floor.

"Snitch!" he cried, tugging at his tie and dragging it over his head before starting to unbutton his vest. "_Snitch_!" As soon as the vest was gone, he unbuttoned his trousers as well, hopping out of them as he ran towards the stage. _"I'm coming, Snitch!_"

His final cry was punctuated with him tearing off his dress shirt and leaping onto the stage in his dress shoes, socks, and pink boxers. Nothing more.

Rain stared in incredulity. "What _is_ this?!" She cried.

Skittery ignored her and smiled at Snitch, holding a hand out to the blue-eyed boy with a surprised, tear-stained face.

The crowd had fallen silent as soon as Skittery had hit the stage, so everyone heard the next few words he said:

"C'mon, Snitch," he smiled, panting slightly from his run. "Dance with me."

Snitch, his eyes wide, looked Skittery up and down once, then hesitantly took his hand and started to waltz on the stage. After a few moments, the band started up once again, and Snitch was smiling a true smile, his eyes never leaving Skittery's face as the two boys danced, purposely ignoring their near-nudity.

Eventually, everyone got the hint that neither boy was going to be embarrassed by their actions, and the ball resumed its original pace.

Rain watched Skittery and Snitch for a few moments, stunned. When she was finally able to bring herself back to the real world, she exhaled angrily and stormed outside. Discovering that Jack was out there as well only barely lightened her mood. 

"Everything was going according to plan…" Rain muttered to herself. "Who _is_ that boy?!"

"Rain…" The blonde straightened immediately, and smiled pure sugar at her brother. He smiled back, and patted her head. "Don't take your mischief too far, sister," he advised.

"Why, whatever do you mean, brother?" She asked innocently.

Jack continued to smile, but didn't answer her.

"By the way, Jacky…" Rain began. "Who is that boy dancing with Snitch?"

"That's Skittery Tatum," Jack answered, a new emotion in his voice that Rain couldn't miss.

"Skittery Tatum…" She repeated. 

"Yeah… he's something else…" Jack sighed and shook his head before turning to leave. "But _how_ could he throw away the suit I sent him?!"

Rain's head jerked up, and she turned her head to watch her brother leave before looking back into the ballroom, where Skittery and Snitch were still dancing on the stage.

"My brother gave _him_ a suit?!" she whispered dangerously, fire blinking into life within her dark blue eyes. "_Him?!_"

****

END

C'hello, everyone! Sita here with a quick note. Lute and I have decided that instead of doing joint shoutouts like we've been doing, we're going to switch off every chapter, since we can never seem to be online at the same time. -_-;;; Anyway!

****

Shoutouts!

Thistle: Utena in general is _extremely_ weird. I think that's why we love it. *cackles* Most anime guys are hot. _Very_ hot. *drools* ... ahem. Anyway! Sankyuu SO much for the luffly review! XD

****

Anne: ^____^ MonkeyBoy!Itey never ceases to amuse me. *giggles and dances* Poor Itey. *pets sympathetically* (MonkeyBoy!Itey: *chitters* *bites*) O.o ... yeah. Anywho, Anne, m'dear, Lute and I love you with the force of a thousand tiny trembling chihauhaus (yay, Darkwing Duck). There's nothing wrong with being crazy! ^_^ *loves*

****

Aura: *glomps* *giggles* *loves* *dances* *does other such things* *holds up MonkeyBoy!Itey* Wanna pet the monkey? ... that sounded dirty. *glomps again* *runs off* *lovelovelovelove*

****

Artemis-chan: WE LOVE YOU, TOO! XDDD *waves Utena flags* It's kinda hard thinking up a million synonyms for "blank." *blinks* Ah, well, what can ya do? *beams* Love you moooooore! Tankies for the review!

****

Chip: You know, I never thought of Itey being very monkeyish either, but now that this is being written... well, that's changed. It's kinda cute, in a frightening kind of way. Glad you liked it, and thanks for reviewing! ^_^

****

J-Sparrow: *tackle glomps* I am _horrible_ at writing the duel scenes, but Lute makes me do some of them anyway... *pouts* *beams* Ah, well. *glomps* We love you, dearest, and congrats again on getting published!

****

Gothic Author: It did indeed rhyme. GO YOU! That takes mucho talent. *giggles and glomps* We luffle you. A lot. *glomps again* And many, many thanks for the review-age, m'dear!

****

Froggiekins: Get your write on, yo. Word, mah homey. ... sorry. Anyway! You just need some... divine inspiration! *puts a chicken on her head and dances about in a Raggedy Ann costume* *sings opera* .... inspired yet? *beams and glomps*


	5. Ch 4, Part 1 The Sunlit Garden, Prelude

**__**

Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse

Chapter 4, part 1:

Ohtori Academy hides many secrets. There is, of course, Snitch's private rose garden, where the duels for his hand are fought; There are the secret meetings of the Student Council, on their private balcony; There is the brilliant castle in the sky above the rose garden, visible only to those blessed with a rose signet ring.

These are the large secrets.

One of the little ones is the ground floor room near the lavish quarters of the Student Council members. This room is empty, save for afternoon sunlight, a grand piano, and David Jacobs and his guests.

Davey was playing his piano, pale and boney fingers lighting across the fake-ivory keys. Rain sat on the piano's cover, smiling at Davey.

"You play so wonderfully," she sighed. "You're the pride of Ohtori. Your performance at the ball last Saturday added grace to an otherwise lowly affair." She slid off the piano, smoothed the skirt of her uniform, and went to sit next to Davey on the bench. The sunlight shone through the window in just such a way that Davey glowed in its liquid gold, while Rain smirked in the shadows. "But why did you give up the idea of entering that contest? Everyone was so disappointed."

Davey stopped playing his lovely song and tapped a key repeatedly. "This piano seems out of tune."

"Oh? But I thought Jacky had it tuned for you just last week," Rain raised her eyebrows.

Davey smiled, but the expression didn't quite reach his eyes. "Ah. Well... it's probably me that needs tuning then." He resumed playing, and Rain smiled as well, turning her back to the piano to listen.

"You play this piece often, I've noticed..." She commented.

"This piece is the reason I started playing piano..." his blue eyes clouded over. "But I can't play it right. I can't finish it. No matter _what_ I do, it just doesn't sound like it should."

Rain's blue eyes widened. "It sounds fine to me..."

Davey played another chord, then stopped, disappointment freezing his face. "No one can play this piece without eternal beauty within themselves."

Rain smiled. "What's it called?"

Davey picked up his music book and sighed. 

"The Sunlit Garden."

*~*

Pie Eater hesitantly lifted his math test, checked the score, and screamed, "Oh, _no_! This is my worst score yet!"

Skittery dully checked Pie's paper. "Fifty-one? Wow, that's too bad."

"I have to do the make-ups now," Pie whined. "But it's okay, I think, if I just go over the basic multiplication tables."

Skittery glanced at his own paper and paled. "Oh, God..."

"What?" Pie scowled. "Did you get a ninety-nine instead of a hundred?" He grabbed Skittery's paper. "Holy _God_! A _forty-two_?!" He shrieked. "Skitts! You're _never_ this bad at math!"

"I... I was a bit distracted..." Skittery croaked, standing and stretching. He moved to the window, and Pie hesitantly followed.

A scene was unfolding in the courtyard below, between two girls and a boy. Skittery's fingers tightened on the windowsill as he realized who the boy was: his own Rose Bride. Snitch.

The voice of one of the girls floated up to the watching boys' ears: "We heard all about it. About how Davey decided not to enter the contest because of _you_!" She shoved Snitch, who stumbled backwards, but didn't retaliate. "You _do_ know how much we love Davey, don't you?"

Skittery sneered. "Is _everything_ as this school Snitch's fault?"

Pie shrugged. "He doesn't do anything. They fight him 'cause they can."

Skittery sighed and turned back to the courtyard.

"You must have said something to discourage him," the second girl accused.

"I... did no such thing..." Snitch said softly. "Honest..."

"Liar," One girl put her hand in his face and shoved him again, laughing wildly.

"Hey!" The girls looked up, and gasped.

"Davey!" They whispered before dashing off, hiding their faces. Davey jogged into the courtyard, his eyebrows furrowed. He watched the girls run away, then looked at Snitch. "I apologize. It seems they were falsely accusing you for something I did."

Snitch stared at Davey. "... Thank you."

Davey smiled gently. "Not at all."

"Who's that boy with Snitch?" Skittery asked, his eyes staring at the two blue-eyed boys below.

Pie glanced at the boys. "Oh!" he cried, smiling. "That's Davey!"

"Davey?"

"Don't you remember Davey?" Skittery shook his head. "Oh, well... he's David Jacobs, fifteen years old, sophomore. He's ranked _nationally_ in fencing and piano." Pie leaned forward, his eyes dreamy. "A beautiful, blue-eyed genius taking university courses... and he's really popular with girls. For obvious reasons..." He frowned. "But why did he help Snitch?"

Skittery watching Snitch and Davey walk away together, and said nothing.

*~*

"Hi."

Davey's head jerked up. "Oh... hi, Gip."

Gip flung her long brown hair over her shoulder and sat down next to Davey, smiling her cold smile. "I thought I'd find you in the fencing room or the Student Council office... and here you are in the library." She laughed. "What are you doing? Her quick reflexes were displayed when she grabbed the paper in front of Davey. "Woah... are you correcting someone's test?"

Davey blushed slightly. "Kind of."

Gip raised her eyebrows. "That's different. You usually don't socialize with too many other students."

Davey daintily took the paper back and gave it another scan. "Um... Gip..." he began, his cheeks taking another pink shade. "Do you suppose happiness is something easy to achieve after all?"

Gip stared at him, her dark eyes intense. Her fingers found their own way to the gold locket that rested in the hollow of her throat. Davey lifted his head and stared back. They seemed to be having some silent argument.

Gip was the one that broke the intensity. "Anyway... a zero?! This test is terrible. Whose is it?"

"Hello."

Gip and Davey looked up when Snitch and Skittery joined the table. Davey smiled pleasantly.

"Hello, Snitch. I looked over your paper."

Snitch nodded. Gip gave Davey a look of surprise before patting his shoulder and leaving. Davey was silent a moment, watching Skittery. The boy in pink yawned and stretched, resting his hands behind his head. Deciding that Skittery was apparently not leaving, Davey returned his attention to Snitch. "The teacher always gives tricky questions like this," he pointed at one problem. "So watch out for that next time." Snitch nodded, and quietly took his paper. Skittery snorted.

"Must be nice, getting your test corrected..."

Davey looked at him again, and smiled. "Skittery Tatum."

Skittery blinked. "You know me?"

"Of course." Davey held his hand out to shake. "I'm David Jacobs. It's nice to meet you."

Skittery shook the offered hand. "How do you know me?"

"Well, you're the most famous among us."

"Us?" Skittery blinked in surprise, gasped, and turned Davey's hand over. Shining on the curly-haired boy's third finger was a rose signet ring. "Oh," Skittery said coldly, releasing Davey's hand. "You're one of the dueling freaks." He looked at Snitch, who stared at the ground. "You must be after the Rose Bride too."

"Oh, no!" Davey exclaimed. "Don't get the wrong idea! Yes, I'm on the Student Council, but I have no intention of winning Snitch's hand by _duel_!"

Skittery studied him. The younger boy smiled. "I swear."

Skittery turned away.

Davey looked at Snitch and handed him a notebook. "In here are the most likely problems for the make-up test. If you can memorize the formulas with them, I know you'll pass."

"Thank you," Snitch replied demurely, taking the notebook. "Shall we go, Skittery, sir?"

"Go on, Snitch, I'll catch up." When Snitch rounded the corner, Skittery turned to Davey. "Looks like you're awfully concerned about Snitch's welfare."

Davey blushed. "He... reminds me of someone I know. That's all." He smiled at Skittery. "I have no intention of challenging you to a duel, Skittery."

"Thank _God_!" Skittery pounded his fist on the table. "Do you know how much _trouble_ you stupid duelists are?! Now, thanks to you, _I_ have to retake that test too!"

Davey raised his eyebrows. "You do?"

"Well, um..." Skittery blushed. "Yes."

*~*

In the afternoon sunlight, Davey was playing Sunlit Garden for Jack.

"It sounds good today," Jack commented, sitting in the same place his sister had sat the previous day. "But it's not your usual confident technique."

Davey continued playing. Rain stood outside the door, spying on her playboy brother.

"Did you ever find that 'glow' you mentioned earlier?" Jack asked.

Davey stopped playing. "I... I might have." He turned his blue eyes to Jack "I might finally be able to recover something I lost..."

Jack touched the younger boy's cheek with gentle fingers. "I envy you. When you find what you lost, be sure to let me know."

Rain's eyes went to the floor as Davey resumed his song. "Glow?" She wondered. "What glow?"

*~*

Sneaks-ko, her shadow the only visible portion of her body, twirled gaily, her skirt flying out. "I wonder, I wonder... do you know what I wonder?"

Speed-ko, sitting on the floor, sighed heavily. "In primary school, my boyfriend was the smartest student in the class."

"Even _then_ you had a boyfriend?" Sneaks-ko teased.

Speed-ko ignored her. "But... when he found out I liked garlic-y Italian food... and pro-wrestling..."

Sneaks-ko scooped her hair up into a cap, and spoke in a deep voice, imitating a boy. "Now I know what kind of girl you are!"

"Yes," Speed-ko said sadly. "That's what he said and with that, it was over."

Sneaks-ko threw her cap aside. "Oh, women in love, young people in love...!"

"Are you aware of-" Speed-ko began.

"Love's true colors?" Sneaks-ko finished.

The girls looked at each other. "I wonder, I wonder..." They shrugged. "Do you know what I wonder?"

*~*

Skittery blinked and looked up from his math textbook as the doorbell echoed through the room.

"Coming!" he called, rushing towards the door. "That must be Davey..."

Sure enough, after opening the door, Skittery found the bright sophomore standing there, smiling cheerily.

"I'm sorry that I'm late," Davey said apologetically as Skittery stepped back to allow him in. 

"Oh, hey, no problem! Come on in!" Skittery replied. Davey cleared his throat nervously.

"Actually, I've got someone-"

"Is it okay if I come, too?" Skittery blinked in surprise as a pretty blond girl stepped out of the shadows, smiling mischievously.

"Oh, erm... certainly. I'm sorry, I don't know your name." 

She smiled again, though it didn't quite reach her eyes, and extended her pale hand. "I'm Rain."

"Are you Davey's girlfriend?" The curly-haired boy blushed violently and stammered out an embarrassed "no." Rain's expression remained the same, so Skittery ushered the duo inside without a second thought. "Snitch is waiting inside," he informed them.

"Thanks so much for having us over, Skittery," Davey stated politely, the last of his blush fading away. 

"Yes, thank you very much," Rain echoed, gazing around the room after stepping over the threshold. Davey raised an approving eyebrow as Skittery led them toward the bedroom where the study session would take place.

"You know, I used to believe that silly rumor that this Hall was haunted," he commented casually as they entered the bedroom, "but I doubt that a ghost would want to live in such a clean place."

"The room is beautiful," Rain agreed, forcing a bright smile as she caught sight of Snitch. Skittery smiled genuinely as Snitch shyly waved hello to the guests.

"That's all because of Snitch. He works really hard to keep this place spotless." Snitch smiled modestly as Davey and Rain focused on him, the latter narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"That's incredibly nice of him."

__

Fine, David. Think of how nice Snitch is while you can, because if I have anything to do with it, everyone's _opinion of him is going to change_, Rain thought maliciously. As the boys chattered amiably and settled down to study, Rain found herself getting lost in her thoughts...

"_Snitch, could I borrow your eraser?" The tall, dark-haired boy nodded and handed Rain his pencil case, a small, black box emblazoned with the Ohtori Prep logo. Snickering madly to herself, Rain plucked a large snail out of the pocket of her uniform and placed it among the contents. "A SNAIL!" she shrieked loudly. "Snitch has a snail in his pencil case!"_

Skittery and Davey appeared horrified and disgusted.

"Snitch, I've completely misjudged you!" Skittery cried in an over-dramatic fashion, clutching his chest as if in pain.

"My image of you is completely ruined!" Davey chimed in as Snitch grew red-faced and began to stutter.

Rain giggled gleefully to herself.  


"That's exactly what's going to happen, once I commence Operation 'Ohmigosh, Snitch is so weird, he keeps a snail in his pencil case.'"

"Erm, Rain?"

Rain blinked suddenly and glanced up at the three boys, all of which were staring blankly at her.

"You were talking to yourself," Skittery informed her gently. Rain blinked again, then laughed nervously.

"Oh, erm, I just wanted to ask Snitch if I could borrow his eraser!" she said loudly as Davey and Skittery returned to their textbook.

"Sure," Snitch said quietly, handing her his pencil case. Rain smiled cruelly and reached into her pocket to withdraw the snail.

However, when she opened the box, she found three snails already inside.

"EEP!" she cried, toppling backwards off of the low table she was resting on. "There are SNAILS in here!"

"Oh, those are my snail friends," Snitch replied matter-of-factly without glancing up from the bookcase he was dusting. "They live in my pencil case."

"I keep telling him not to put them in there," Skittery said, smiling and rolling his eyes.

"Still, it's sort of cute. It's something I'd expect Snitch to do," Davey replied, scribbling a formula on a piece of loose-leaf paper.

"But they're _snails_!" Rain protested, shocked. "Don't you think that's _weird_?" Ignoring her completely Snitch plucked his pencil case off of the table, promptly said goodbye to his snails, and shut the lid.

"So, Skittery, you see here where you put that theta was negative? Well, it's actually not. See, basically..."

Rain, fuming, settled herself back onto her table, attempting to look as ladylike as possible while still glaring at Snitch. Once again, she began to think...  


"_This desk is so cool!" Rain squealed, running her hands over the smooth, oak desk in the corner of the room. "I want one just like this!" Still smiling a dazzling smile, she opened one of the drawers and carefully dropped a small snake into it. "A SNAKE! OH, GOD, A SNAKE!" She leaped backwards and screamed again. "Snitch Riccio keeps a snake in his desk!"_

"A snake?! Snitch, I'm appalled!"

"My image of you is ruined! Ruined!"  


"Perfect," Rain hissed quietly_. "That's exactly how things will happen once I commence Operation 'Ohmigosh, Snitch is so weird, he keeps a snake in his drawer.'" _

"What did you say, Rain?"

Rain frowned in annoyance. "I must stop talking to myself..." she muttered to herself. "I was just saying how neat this desk is!" she cried, loud enough for all three boys to hear. She skipped over to the desk and began opening random drawers, all the while preparing to pull the snake out of her pocket.

Then, she noticed the mongoose staring back at her, and she completely forgot about the snake.

"OH, MY GOD! There's a mongoose in Snitch's desk!" she shrieked, tripping backwards over Davey's schoolbag.

"Well, where else would you expect Mr. Mongoose to live?" Snitch asked earnestly. 

"I keep telling him not to keep the mongoose in that drawer."

"Still, it's something that Snitch would do. I think it's cute."

"Am I the only person who finds it _weird _to keep a _mongoose _in your _desk_?!" Rain demanded, her usually perfect blond hair frazzled and her chest heaving.

"I'll have to play with you later," Snitch said gently to the mongoose before shutting the drawer. Davey and Skittery immediately returned to their tests as though nothing had happened.

This time, Rain's thoughts were far more frantic. _I see where this is going. I see what's happening here._

I didn't want to do this...

... but you leave me no choice.  


"A LIVE OCTOPUS!"

Davey and Skittery stared up in shock as a massive, purple octopus tentacle whipped out of the closet that Rain had opened and slammed onto the floor next to her. She pointed triumphantly at the octopus, her eyes wild.

"Snitch keeps a live octopus in his closet, and you can't tell me that's not weird"

"Snitch, that is so weird!"

"I'll never be able to look at you the same way again!"  


"Yes," Rain mumbled, snickering madly_. "Yes, that's wonderful. That's definitely what's going to happen once I commence Operation 'Ohmigosh, Snitch is so weird, he keeps an octopus in his closet.'"_

Rain giggled to herself as she rocked back and forth. With a determined nod, she leaped to her feet and raced over to the closet door. 

"A LIVE OCTOPUS!" she shrieked. "A live octopus, octopus, octopus, octopus, octo-"

"You really shouldn't open that door," Skittery called gently.

"Why, because you don't want me to see his _octopus_?!"

"What is she talking about?"

"I haven't the faintest."

Rain ripped open the door. "I tell you, it's a live oc-"

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared up at the massive purple octopus in front of her.

"No. Way," she whispered in disbelief. "No _way _that Snitch actually keeps an octopus in his closet."

Davey blinked as he studied the octopus. "That looks familiar... I know! Wasn't it a balloon decoration at the school festival last year?"

Snitch smiled sheepishly and nodded. "I felt bad for him, just getting thrown away like that. So, now I keep him in my closet."

"Snitch, you really should get rid of that silly thing."

"I think it's cute," Davey offered, grinning. "It's definitely something that Snitch would do."

Rain stood calmly in the background, her left eye twitching madly.

"So, you see, really, all of this can be solved just by using the unit circle. Do you have it memorized?"

"No, not yet. It seemed like so many numbers."

"Well, it is, but just remember the first two and then they just interchange from there on out."

"Got it." Skittery blinked and looked at the clock. "Wow, we've been here a while. How about we take a break and get something to eat?"

Davey nodded enthusiastically. "Definitely. Rain, do you want anything?"

"What?" she snapped.

"Food. Do you want any?"

Rain blinked. "Actually, I brought a little something for everyone." The twitch in her eye fading a bit, she reached into her bag and pulled out a large tin. "I hope you like it!"  
However, when she opened the tin, all she found was a tiny monkey with a large belly sitting amongst scattered crumbs.

Rain blankly plucked the monkey out of the tin, ignoring its indignant squealing, and thrust it in Snitch's direction. "Is this yours?"

"Itey!" Snitch scolded, scooping up the monkey. "That wasn't very nice. You should have asked Rain if you were hungry." He bowed apologetically to the others. "I'm sorry. Here, let me make us something." He headed into the kitchen, mumbling to himself.

A few minutes later, Itey scuttled out of the kitchen, struggling under the weight of a large bowl of multi-flavor shaved ice. The boys grinned and immediately began scooping into the bowl. Rain, however, sat back from the table with a look of slight disgust.

"Ooh, strawberry! Strawberry's my favorite!"

"I think mine needs a little more syrup."

"Come on, Rain, have a little bit!"

Rain glared at Davey and Skittery, her eyes burning. "First, snails in the pencil case," she said slowly. "Then, a mongoose in the drawer. Then, an octopus balloon in the closet. And now, shaved ice for dinner!" She continued to glare, her hands on her hips. "All of this isn't good for my stomach! It's very sensitive, you know!"

The boys were silent for a few seconds before Davey spoke up. "But... but..." he began meekly.

"But what?"

"... I _like _shaved ice."

"And I'm sorry to hear about your sensitive stomach. Too bad, this shaved ice is really good."

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT SHAVED ICE _OR _MY STOMACH!" Rain howled, slamming her hands on the table. "I want to know _now_. Out with it. Why do you like him so much?"

"Who?"

"SNITCH!" 

Davey blinked. "_You _said you wanted to be friends with him."

Rain snorted. "Come _on_, David, you're the one who's got a crush on him." Davey's eyes widened. "Come on, just admit it!"

"Well," Davey began, blushing madly.

"Wait. Snitch isn't here." The trio blinked and searched the room, the kitchen, and the rest of the Hall, but could find no trace of the tall boy. Skittery sighed. "He didn't really want to have this study session... maybe I shouldn't have made him go." He glanced up and faced the others. "I'm going to look for him."

"I'll come, too," Davey offered. Wordlessly, Rain accompanied them around the building, searching for any sign of Snitch. Eventually, they came to the Hall where the Student Council members lived.

"Do you hear that?" Skittery asked quietly.

"It's... it's the piano," Davey replied, frowning.

"It's that song you're always playing," Rain chimed in. Davey led the way to the small, secret room and soundlessly pushed the door open.

Snitch sat calmly on the piano bench, his fingers flying over the keys as 'The Sunlit Garden' echoed flawlessly around the room. He didn't seem to notice them.

"I didn't know Snitch could play the piano," Skittery commented.

"He plays just like my sister," Davey whispered to himself. He found himself staring at Snitch, shocked, as the boy continued to play perfectly. 

__

It's the glow... I've found it!  


****

END

So this time, it is my, the Lutelles, turn to do shout-outs! YAY! XD Here we go!

****

Artemis: There are a lot of similarities between the manga and the anime, but there are a lot of differences too (like the ball... that was so different. I remember reading it in the manga and going 'Wait... that's not happy and lesbian-ish like in the anime! That's _scary_!'), so I hope you're enjoying all the differences. XD I think they've only released up to volume three, 'cause I can't find anything past that either. I hope the Black Rose Saga is in the manga; I'm dying to see Mikage and... the other one who's name I can't remember right now XD. I love them. SLASHY BOYS, YAY. ^_^

****

Rain: **gasp** Have we successfully converted another to SLASHDOM? How many does that make (for me anyway)... I dunno. A lot, LOL. ^_^ But yeah, slash is so fun. Read more of it. I swear. Snitch is so much cuter slashy than het. And sure, you're mean in this story, but _you're so goddamn fun to write_! Aw man! I was kinda jealous that Sita got to write the scene with you in this chapter, 'cause it's one of the best parts in the entire series. XD 

****

Aura: Well, dur. XD Snitch/Skitts is, like, fanon now. It should be canon, but alas, I was not old enough to be a script-writer when they made the movie. LOL.

****

Thistle: LOL, I thought people would enjoy that. It wasn't as much fun in the series, 'cause for some reason, Utena and Anthy weren't wearing real underwear. It was more like... t-shirts and shorts, and I'm like 'That's a _gyp_!'... because I'm whorish and bisexual like that. ^_^; Oh, and I'm glad you caught that Rain seems to dislike Snitch for no reason, 'cause I thought that at first too. But if you go back in the chapter, she says _"Since you're always talking about Snitch Riccio these days, I went ahead and invited him for you."_ She gets very jealous very easily, and since Jack was always talking about Snitch, she hated him. It's very subtle, but it's there. I don't know _what_'s up with her in this chapter. I think she likes Davey now and is jealous that way. 

****

Anne: MAH BUDDY **glomps** I MISS YOU. XD Snitch and Skittery dancing like happy turtles? That makes an interesting image in my mind. AND SHUT UP. XD You don't even have to guess who wrote that part, huh? XD LOL. I'm so easy. Shut up. I know exactly what you're thinking you DIRTY-MINDED PERSON YOU. XD 

****

Gothica: Fun times! XD You're so psycho. **grins** That's why we love you! XD 

****

Chip: LOL, well, we expect better from you this time young lady! LOL. XD It is a really sweet story, and I love writing it. I'm sure Sita does too. Heheh. I know she does. SHE BETTER. XD Well, thanks for reading! XD

****

V-channy-chan: Well, it's nice to meet you! I don't remember Utena ever being on TV in the states, but I dunno. I only got into anime about sixth grade, and I'm an eleventh grader now (go me! XD). Maybe I just misunderstood you, LOL. I do that a lot. I get confused easily. You like Snitch/Skittery? YESH. GO YOU. XD You're on my list of favorite people now, LOL. You like Snitch/Skittery, read more of my stuff. Almost all of it is Snitch/Skitts. I AM THE CREATOR AND GODDESS OF SNITCH/SKITTS SLASH, MWHAHAHA. XD **coughcough** I need to stop cackling madly like that. It's bad for my throat. Woo! Thanks for reading, man, glad to have you aboard!

****

Nakaia Aidan-Sun: Well, you're excused. Just never forget again! LOL. 

Oh, come _on_ people. I know there are more of you reading this. Review! Give me and Sita fun reviews to read! We love fun reviews! WOOT! Now, I'm going to go eat chocolates and read Stephen King novels. REVIEW DAMMIT. XD Ta-ta!

P.S. I think everyone should know: I passed my math class. ROCK. XD


	6. Ch 4, Part 2 The Sunlit Garden, Finale

**__**

Absolute Destiny: Apocalypse  
  
Chapter 4, part 2

"Oh, my gosh! Do you see that?"

"Yes! Wow, that's _incredible_!"

"What are you guys looking at?"

"Davey and Captain Gip! Look at them go!"

"Did you expect anything less? They're both recognized nationally for their fencing skills!"

"I know, but it's still totally amazing to see them in action!"

Gip and Davey had long since learned to tune out the idle chatter of the various spectators. They remained lost in their 'battle,' eyes locked. Suddenly, Gip flashed forward, her foil outstretched. Davey calmly sidestepped the blow, whirled around, and brought his own weapon down on the fencing captain.

Gip smirked at him. "You beat me. I'm very impressed, David. You've improved a lot."

Davey wiped the sheen of sweat off of his forehead and shook his head. "No. No, I'm not good enough. I'm still not perfect."

"That's what gives you your strength," Gip replied quietly, idly fingering the golden locket at her throat. "Your imperfection is your purity, Davey. You're sincere, and that's what makes you so talented with a sword. And today... today, you seem even stronger than normal." She cocked her head quizzically to the side. "That boy whose tests you keep correcting... is it because of him?"

A soft red gently tinted Davey's pale cheeks. "W-What do you mean by that, Gip?"

The older girl smiled mirthlessly. She casually walked over to the curly-haired boy and took the sword from his hands.

"As talented as you are, Davey... I don't think that you were ever meant to really fight."  
  
*~*

"Here you go, Snitch." Davey felt himself beaming as Snitch calmly took his paper and smiled back.

"Thank you very much, Davey."

Wordlessly, Davey sat back down at the piano in the center of the small garden, hidden from the casual passers-by by the large, bushy hedges surrounding it. Snitch calmly settled himself onto the soft grass and listened as Davey began to play. After a few minutes, the sophomore completely forgot about the older boy's presence.

__

This is like... our garden. Just like it.

"Itey! Itey, wait up!" 

Davey and Snitch both glanced up quickly as Snitch's tiny, dark-haired monkey scrambled into the garden, chittering playfully. He paused for a moment, glanced around, then tore up the piano bench and finally stopped on top of the piano. Skittery followed a few seconds later, his pink uniform wrinkled and he himself out of breath.

"Sorry about that-" Skittery stopped in mid-sentence, glancing in surprise between Snitch and Davey. "Am I interrupting something here?" His eyes widened as he focused on Davey's music. "Hey... isn't that the same music that Snitch was playing last night?"

Davey smiled and nodded, his fingers floating easily over the ivory keys. "Yes, it is." Itey muttered contentedly to himself and relaxed on top of the piano, listening to the music. "It's called 'The Sunlit Garden.' My sister, Sarah, and I wrote it when we were kids."

"No way!" Skittery cried, shocked. "Isn't it really famous?"

"My sister and I have been playing the piano like it was nothing for years. It's just... I don't know, it's just something that we've always been able to do."

Skittery grinned playfully. "Child prodigies, huh?"

Davey blushed. "I suppose you could say that." He sighed. "We'd always play in a little garden, just like this one. And, really, that's where all of my happy memories took place. But one day..." His playing faltered. "I ruined it. I ruined _everything_."  


"_A concert?"_

The small boy grinned and nodded at the brown-eyed girl. "Yeah! It's gonna be great! Everyone's gonna come to see us play!"

The little girl looked at the ground and nervously twisted a strand of her dark brown hair around her finger. "I don't know, Davey... all those people... all those strangers_..."_

Davey's smile softened and he put his arm around his sister. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, Sarah. I'm gonna be there, too! So all you have to do is just play along with me, just like we always do. Okay?"

She smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

W-What do you mean the measles?" 

Sarah stood, frozen, in the doorway as the doctor packed up his instruments. She glanced nervously at the huge bed in the center of the room. It seemed to swallow her tiny, pale brother whose bright blue eyes were closed.

Your brother has the measles, little miss," the doctor said. He smiled kindly. "But, don't worry, he'll be fine in about a week."

Sarah paled as a tall man took her hand.

"Come along, Sarah, it's time to go to the concert hall. You'll have to perform by yourself, but I know you can do it for Davey."

"N-No! Davey! DAVEY!"

"When she got onstage at the concert hall, she just... froze. And then she ran offstage and hid for as long as she could." He smiled sadly, and, although the melody was the same, it seemed to sadden along with him. "She wouldn't speak for the longest time after that. And she stopped playing the piano altogether." He sighed and finally took his hands off the keys in order to face Snitch and Skittery. "I'd never realized how much I really loved playing the piano until then. Or how much I loved just being in the garden." His eyes were blank. "And now, no matter how much everyone says I improve, how well they think I play... I can't play like Sarah. She has a... a 'glow' when she plays. I could never hope to achieve that. But Snitch... Snitch has the 'glow.' I didn't think I'd ever find someone else with it."

Skittery, despite the solemnity of Davey's speech, cracked a smile. "So, is that supposed to be a confession of love?" He turned, jokingly, to the boy beside him. "What do you think of Davey here, Snitch?"

"I am your Bride, sir." 

"Will you _stop _with the whole Bride thing?!"

"But I am engaged to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you're engaged to me! But I didn't agree to that or anything! I don't like this whole Duel system. Not at all. No one seems to really care about what you think, Snitch. It's nuts for them to just hand you around like a trophy!"

Snitch betrayed no reaction to Skittery's declaration, but Davey listened intently and found himself staring, wide-eyed.

For the first time since he could remember, he played a wrong note.  
  
*~*

"If the egg's shell does not break, the chick will die without being born. We are the  
chick; the egg is the world. If the world's shell does not break, we will die without being born." Jack turned around and punched his fist into his open palm. "Break the world's shell!"

"For the sake of revolutionizing the world!"

With a mirthless smile, Jack situated himself beside his comrades. Gip frowned outright, tapping her fingers impatiently on the floor.

"What is this meeting about, Jack?" she demanded. "I've received no word from the Ends of the World."

"Actually, this meeting was Davey's idea." Gip raised an eyebrow and glanced at the curly-haired boy, who nodded.

"I have a proposition. I believe that the Student Council should dissolve entirely."

Gip and Jack exchanged surprised glances.

"This is awfully sudden, Davey," Jack said quietly. Gip nodded. Davey frowned and leaned forward, eager to prove his point.

"I don't think it's right to win Snitch's hand through a Duel," he said earnestly. "I don't care how much power we might win if we keep with this system. It's _wrong_. People's personalities shouldn't be ignored."

The two older students were silent. Then, a slow, wry smile spread across Gip's face.

"Love can change a person very quickly." Davey's jaw dropped as Gip spoke. "So it was his test that you corrected."

"Davey, you're letting your juvenile ideals blind you. You don't know what you really want."

"But aren't we just destroying something that would be good for humanity in the long run?"

"Break the world's shell," Gip said quietly, "for the sake of revolutionizing the world."

Davey was only able to meet their penetrating gazes for a few seconds before he had to look away.

*~*

Davey ran down the hallway later in the day, rushing towards his piano and the chance to play out his feelings, the way all true musicians do. He moved so fast that he wasn't able to stop when someone came out of the door, and he managed to slam right into her, making himself fall to the ground.

"Ow! That wasn't nice!"

Davey looked up and his face hardened while his eyes softened. His sister, Sarah, stood over him, retying the striped necktie of her school uniform. "Get out of my way," he said, standing.

She smiled prettily at him and bent over, picking up his songbook. "Here," she said, handing it to him. "So, shall we give it another try?"

Davey grabbed his book, staring harshly at her. "I expect nothing from you. It's not like you still want to play." He paused, surprised, finally realizing that she had come from the room where his piano was stationed. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Nothing special," Sarah shrugged, her hair falling off her shoulders. "I can do as I please, can't I? Besides," she said, her mouth taking on a sly slant, "the music classroom can be used for more than just playing the piano."

Davey watched her, saying nothing. After a moment or two of this, she finally waved good-bye and ran off down the hall.

"... Can be used for more than just..." Davey murmured to himself. "What did she mean by that?"

A rustling sound caught his ears. He turned to the door, and his bright blue eyes widened when he saw Jack standing in the doorway, casually buttoning his shirt. He was smiling smugly at Davey.

The younger boy scowled and stormed into the music room, leaving Jack alone in the quiet hallway.

Before long, the sounds of the piano wafted out, filling the area with Davey's anger and frustration.

*~*

The following morning, Davey stood in the courtyard by himself. To his left, Sarah was chatting amiably with one of her friends. To his right, Snitch was approaching, Skittery by his side. Davey watched them both, his face serious and uncertain.

"Good morning, Davey."

Davey's mouth sneered involuntarily. "Jack," he responded coldly.

Jack smiled, and put a hand on Davey's shoulder, making the other boy sigh loudly. "Your sister is just as pretty as you are... and just as agreeable."

Davey said nothing, the muscles in his mouth and under his eyes working with suppressed anger.

Snitch and Skittery passed them by, then. Skittery gave a short nod of 'hello', and Snitch spared an emotionless smile and "Good morning!" Davey's face stopped twitching when Snitch gave that smile, and Jack, observant as ever, noticed this. When Snitch and Skittery had passed, he leaned his mouth down to Davey's ear.

"If something is important to you, then you must reach out and protect it yourself," he whispered, his breath softly moving Davey's curls, "lest someone should steal it, Davey."

The younger boy shut his eyes and said nothing, but Jack smiled and continued anyway.

"Even if the Student Council dissolved, there would still be duelists after the Rose Bride. Only the one that is engaged to him may do as he pleases with him."

Again, Davey remained silent. Jack's smile widened ever so slightly. He sauntered away without a word of farewell, leaving Davey alone again. 

The blue-eyed boy looked at his sister across the courtyard. "...Do as he pleases..." he repeated. His gaze jerked to Skittery and Snitch's tiny figures in front of one of the buildings, admiring the rosebushes there. 

"Do as he pleases..."

*~*

"Snitch! Snitch!" 

The Rose Bride, on his own for once, turned and smiled as Davey approached him. "Oh, hello David," he said. "How are you?"

"I... I'm fine," Davey panted, not quite used to running as he had just done. "Um... Snitch... when did you start playing the piano?"

"I don't know," Snitch answered honestly. "It was too long ago for me to remember the exact year."

"Really?" Davey smiled, blushing slightly. "You must have been an adorable little angel when you were younger."

Snitch made no response, and Davey coughed, thinking, _My sister's playing was so wonderful, and Snitch plays as well as her... I won't lose it again. I swear it!_

"Do you like playing piano?" He asked, blinking.

"Yes."

"Would you do so with me again?"

"If Skittery allows me to."

Davey bit his lip. "Is Skittery's permission required for _everything_ you do?"

"Of course. I am the Rose Bride. I do as Skittery tells me to."

"Well..." Davey looked away, his eyes narrow and upset. "If Skittery told you to quit the piano, would you?"

"Of course," Snitch answered, sounding surprised that Davey didn't understand. "The one I am engaged to may do as he pleases with me."

Davey gasped softly. Jack's voice rang in his head: "_Only the one that is engaged to him may do as he pleases with him... If something is important to you, then you must reach out and protect it yourself... lest someone should steal it, Davey... There's no end to the duelists after the Rose Bride..."_

Davey looked at Snitch, who was contentedly quiet, holding his books to his chest, and beautiful in his calm silence. 

__

Don't worry, Davey thought, imagining a blushing Snitch holding his hand on-stage and modestly thanking the boisterous audience for their kindness. _I will protect your 'glow'._

*~*

Pie Eater and Skittery were side by side as they walked down the hallway. 

Actually, they were more than that; Pie had his arm laced through Skittery's and was snuggling up against him as they walked, earning a couple of strange glances from passers-by. Skittery sighed, and let it go. Did it matter in the long run that people were staring at them? No, not really. 

"Skitts?"

"Hm?"

"When are your make-up exams?"

"Next week." Skittery sighed and stretched upwards, freeing himself from Pie's iron grasp. "I think I'll do well on it, thanks to a great tutor."

"Tutor?" Pie looked up at him. "Who's your tutor?"

Before Skittery could answer, a girl screeched, "Oh, _Davey_!" The boys looked up as a group of girls squealed and flocked in a circle around the blue-eyed genius. He blushed slightly and politely pushed his way out of the group and made his way towards Skittery. The girls exchanged disappointed glances.

"Hi!" Skittery smiled. "If you're looking for Snitch, he's-"

"Actually," Davey interrupted, "I have business with you today, Mr. Tatum."

Skittery blinked. "Actually, I'm doing okay. I get all this stuff now... linear equations, logarithms, and all that stuff."

Pie raised his eyebrows. "So... this is your...?"

Skittery nodded.

Davey looked at Pie, was quiet for a moment, then returned his gaze to Skittery. "Today after school, I'll be waiting for you in the arena."

Skittery gasped and stepped backwards, surprised.

Davey's eyes narrowed. He adjusted the collar of his shirt, displaying the signet ring on his finger. 

"I'll be waiting."

*~*

In their little playroom in the back, Twist-ko and Mayfly-ko had found a large canoe. They had dragged it out and were now playing with it, their shadows mirroring their movements on the walls.

"Behold! This vast expanse of ocean!" Twist-ko cried, a pirate's cap tipped jauntily on her head. "Bringing a hundred men with me, I have set sail on the seven seas!"

Behind her, Mayfly-ko was pretending to exhaustedly row the boat along, listening and gasping.

"I am a pirate!" Twist-ko cried. "All the world's riches are now in my hands!"

"I wonder," Mayfly-ko heaved. "I wonder, but Captain?"

Twist-ko turned to look at her, frowning. "What, henchman?"

"Why is your treasure chest missing only what you _really_ want?"

Twist-ko blinked. "What I... _really_ want?"

"That's why you can't stop being a pirate, isn't it?"

"What I _really_ want..." Twist-ko repeated.

"Captain, what you _really_ want is... what you _really_ want is..." 

"What I _really_ want it..."

Silence fell between the girls, then, as painted by the black shadows on the wall, a fountain of water sprang from the boat. 

"Oops, Captain!" Mayfly-ko grinned. "We've sprung a leak!"

*~*

Skittery and Davey stood in the rose garden, a tight wind flapping and tugging at their clothes as they stared at each other. Snitch stood between them, his face down, his hands clasped. In the gateway, the other members of the Student Council watched, and waited.

"So," Skittery said after a moment, "it's come to this, Davey."

Davey blinked at him, his chest rising and falling quite noticeably. "I _have_ to get that music back," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "Whatever it takes... and that means that I _must_ have the Bride."

Snitch lifted his head and moved to Skittery's side. The taller boy slipped his arm around the Bride's waist. "The piano suits you better," he said.

Gip, sitting contentedly with the other Student Council members, smirked. "Most definitely."

Snitch leaned backwards into Skittery's arms. "_O Roses of the Noble Castle_

O Power of Dios that slumbers within me."

Skittery bent over his Bride, their faces close, his hand pressed to Snitch's chest as he waited.

"_Harken to thy master and reveal to us...!_"

Their mouths met, softly and delicately, and the blinding light burst forward from Snitch's chest, bringing the Sword of Dios with it as they parted.

"_The Power to Revolutionize the World!_"

Davey took a step backwards at this display, holding his sword in one hand. He'd seen the power of the sword before... but he'd never come up against it himself. He sighed, and held his sword out in front of him.

"The... the Rose Bride will be mine!" He challenged. When Skittery, now clad in gorgeous black, showed no response, he continued. "Even if I have to hurt you in the process!"

He lunged forward. Skittery lunged as well. When their swords met, the sparks flew and the bells tolled, their dark tones echoing over the school.

As they dueled, memories flooded over Davey's mind... memories of him and Snitch playing the piano, side-by-side, glowing with the music...

__

"Do you like to play piano?"

"Yes."

"The Rose Bride will be mine," Davey muttered as he and Skittery pressed their swords and chests together, grunting and sweating with effort. "Without fail."

He pushed Skittery back, and the older boy stumbled slightly, but quickly regained his footing. He paused for a moment, then, having seen an opening, launched himself forward. He yelled triumphantly as he ran, knowing he was going to win...

Then Davey blocked him, and sent him reeling backwards again, hard enough that he only just barely kept himself standing upright. 

__

Wow... Skittery thought. _He's good!_

But that didn't mean the boy who wanted to be a prince was ready to give up yet. He lanced forward again, striking his sword with Davey's and causing sparks. His sword nearly pierced Davey, and Davey's heart beneath it... if it hadn't been for Davey's skill and training versus the dueling club captain, he may have been defeated then and there. But he blocked Skittery and forced him back, their swords still colliding and thrusting at one another's chests.

"You're good," Davey complimented, panting. "But I'd expect that from someone who beat Dutchy twice."

Skittery smiled, struggling for breath himself. "Thanks, Davey."

"But I will get the Bride's piano," Davey continued, thrusting forward. Skittery gasped and only just barely blocked the move.

"Like _this_?!" He demanded, shocked. He couldn't understand why Davey would fight him, just to keep playing piano with Snitch.

Davey blinked at his opponent as another memory surfaced inside his mind... Snitch, speaking with him, softly, defeated...

"_I am whatever the one I'm engaged to wishes..."_

Davey looked at Snitch, who was watching the scene emotionlessly, simply staring ahead as the competitors for his hand caught their breath. _His eyes are telling me_, Davey's mind raved, _that he wants to be set free..._

I will protect you!

I will protect your beautiful sound, Snitch!

"Let's finish this!" Skittery shouted, holding his sword out and lunging.

"I won't be beaten!" Davey cried, blocking the sword and turning as Skittery moved behind him. He held out his arms with a dramatic flair. "He _believes_ in me!"

"There, Skittery, sir!" Snitch cried suddenly, excited, his arm triumphantly in the air. "_Get him_!"

Davey was in such surprise at Snitch's support of Skittery that he almost didn't notice the bells tolling after Skittery charged once more and sent the rose petals flying around his high-cheek bones and sweet blue eyes.

When he did realize it, he clasped at some, dull with shock, and fell to his knees.

Skittery stood above him, looking exhausted. "There. Now you can't complain."

Davey lifted his hands to his face and started to cry slowly. "Is... is there _no one_ who will be my 'glow?' _Anyone_?!"

Another set of feet joined Skittery's, and Davey looked up to see Snitch smiling placidly at him.

"Thank you for everything," he said softly. "Will you tutor me again sometime?"

*~*

The sunny music room was occupied again later that afternoon, but not by Davey or one of his companions. Rather, by his pretty sister, Sarah, and one of her friends. The Jacobs girl tinkered along on the piano, missing several notes as she attempted to play 'The Sunlit Garden.' Finally, with a sigh of disgust, she gave up.

Her friend wrinkled her nose. "Are you sure you used to play piano? Even _I_ could do better than that."

Sarah shrugged. "Well I never really had the talent... or the interest."

"Then why did you play?"

Sarah turned around and leaned back against the piano keys, ignoring their cry of protest. "When I was very young, there was a boy next door who sent me love letters proclaiming how much he loved my piano playing... he'd somehow gotten the idea that I played really well. Probably because I always played with my brother, so people assumed I was as good as he was. He was such a prodigy that no matter how poorly I played, he could make up for it. But..." She trailed off, her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. 

"But what?" Her friend prodded.

"But the night of our first big concert, he had a fever... so my charade fell apart. Everyone realized that I couldn't do it by myself." She sighed, and lifted her head again.

Dust floated in the sunlight through the window.

"But... your brother's cool," Sarah's friend said mildly. 

Sarah looked away a minute, her breathing silent and even. When she finally looked at her friend again, she wore a small smile on her face. 

"He sure is."

****

END

Greetings, all! *salutes* It's Sita-face here with the customary end-o-chapter schtuff. First of all, a good friend of Lute's, Rachel, AKA Comet-hime, drew an absolutely LOVERLY picture of anime-style Snitch and Skittery in their duel outfits. It's seriously drool-worthy. So, many thanks to her! *worships* And you guys can check out the pic right _nyah_: 

Anyway! Onto the part you've been waiting for: THE SO'S!

****

Aura: *giggles* Yay, twisty-turny-ness! *dances merrily* And thanks for the French love-age! Unfortunately, Lute and I both speak Spanish.... ^^;;; Ah, well! *glomps*

****

V-channy-chan (x2): MY LOVE! *tackles* Two reviews! *squeal!* I adore you! *dies laughing at the thought of Utena on Toonami* They'd find a way to make Utena a boy... wait, they couldn't do that because of Kouga.... and the incest, they couldn't fix that... *giggles uncontrollably* Anyway. Adoration and love and tell Layne to get her arse over here. *tackles again*

****

Artemis-chan: Aw, thanks dearie! *beams* Ooh, must buy pretty manga! WHEE! I PASSED MATH, TOO! YAAAAY! *high fives* *beams again*

****

G.A: "Weird" is an understatement. But, you're quite correct. *snuzzles* I love being surprised. *cackles* *tackle glomps* We love and adore you.

****

Nakaia Aidan-Sun: *claps* Yay, you like! *beams* Many, many thanks! *huggles*

****

Frogizzle: YAY FOG!!!!1111oneoneone OMG HEHEHEHHEH, okay, I'm done. Yes, you should be VERY confused. But that'll all clear up. Actually, no, it won't. You'll still be confused. And when the fic ends, you'll remain confused. But you'll like it anyway. And you still owe me Angelsight information, bitch. *slaps* *hearts*

****

Thistle: *giggles wildly* As you're going to see, a lot of people like a lot of people that they shouldn't like. That's the beauty/insanity of it all. *cackles* Glad you liked it, Thistle, my darling. *glomps*

*sniffles* Aw, that's all the reviews we get? *cries* You guys can do better than that! Look at me and Lute, we're sad! *sadface!Lute and Sita* But reviews will make us haaaaaaappy... and that paired with Lute's gentle and loving reminders ("SITA. WRITE THE SO'S. NOW.") will make the pretty boy-snoggage come faster. ^_^ Love, sixing, and dead birds to all! 


End file.
